Yasahii Ryoute
by AoiTsubasa
Summary: ITASAKU, What will happen to the remaining Akatsuki members now that Akatsuki is facing it's ultimate destruction? Will Tsunade accept them? In that case what's the catch?
1. Sakura

DISCLAIMER: nope don't own it, never will…I do own the plot; though, I think it's a bit cliché so…I already warn you!!! Oh and if you are a gamer, and happen to know where the heck I got the title, I don't own that song either, I wish I did though. I wish I have half the brains of Kajiura Yuki when it comes to composing music, sadly enough, I can't even make a song lyrics. Trust me, I tried.

PAIRING: ITASAKU NARUHINA

**YASASHII RYOUTE**

There are different types of hands, big hands, small hands, rough hands, smooth hands, warms hands, cold hands. They are all classification of hands. I've never expected his to be so…

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" 

"Huh?!" I snapped from my dream world, walking down the streets with a heavy mind. I didn't even notice Naruto yelling my name, until (of course) he was closer to my face. If I wasn't used to the loud enthusiastic blond yelling my name all the time, since we were in the academy, I would have freak out, but (sigh) that wasn't really the case.

"Ano sa…Sakura-chan," he began, he must have want me to treat him to Ichiraku, yet again.

"hmm…?"

"You see, I'm in dire need of advice." He began his eyes not ones leaving the unpaved road that his two feet seems to be standing on. He seemed pretty embarrassed too, that rarely happens to Uzumaki Naruto, and to say that he would be serious, has got me serious too.

"Advice? What kind?" I asked, trying to get it over with, at the same time urging him to speak his troubles. It's quite rare for him to be asking advices, and I'm happy that he came to me.

He and I had been close since Sasuke left, even more so after his two-year training was over. We were inseparable in spirit, he was like the brother I never had.

"You see, I want to…to…oh you know…" he said tumbling with his fingers.

"Um…What exactly do I know?" I asked, not really getting where he is getting at.

"I want to propose to Hinata," he mumbled.

"Really, congratulations Naruto, I never thought you had it in you to finally propose." I grinned at my fox cheek friend. Finally he deserved some happiness. Heck even the long haired Hyuuga heiress deserved happiness.

"Ano sa…Sakura-chan…" Naruto was blushing, it look kind of cute on his face. I couldn't help but giggle. He and Hinata are a perfect match after all, they are the blushing couple, or so me and Ino like to call them (behind their backs of course).

"Come on Naruto, you survive Sabaku no Gaara's attack without being prepared, I'm sure you can manage to do some proposal to your girlfriend," I smiled at him, reminding him that he could accomplish anything if he put his mind to it.

"But…but…that's a bit different Sakura-chan!" He half yelled.

"I don't really see the difference Naruto, except for the type of approach. Make sure you do it your own special way, and I'm sure she will be terrific and say yes in a heart beat."

"You really think so?"

"Know so!"

"Sankyuu Sakura-chan," he disappeared in a flash, running through Konoha's streets.

"Doitashimashite, Naruto."

"Haruno sempai," a young medic-nin come running at my direction, screaming my name like her life depended on it. If it's an order from Tsunade-shishou sama, then I suppose she had all the reasons too.

"What is it, Yoko?" I asked the brown haired black eyed medic-nin.

"Hokage-sama wants you to report to a classified emergency room, she said that they need your capable hands in healing a classified person." She said it all in one breath, now she was panting shamelessly. I've heard my orders, and so I left the medic-nin alone to catch up to her breath.

* * *

I've reached the hospital as soon as possible and hurried my feet to the classified emergency room that Tsunade-shishou always had prepared in case of emergency that needed her specialty. Whoever was in there that Tsunade-shishou would also needed me, to go with the healing process, has to be seriously wounded. I already prepared myself mentally what kind of screwed up body I would see this time. 

As I reached the double doors, I breath in air, and opened the doors, expecting the worse. The first thing I saw was Tsunade-shishou barking some orders, left and right.

I didn't want to interrupt her, instead I analyze the patience wounds. There are wounds all over his body. A slash on his torso, a cut in his arm, a chest wound hole, a few kunai's seem to have pierce through his skin too, and from the looks of things, his chance of surviving is ten percent to none.

"Good, Sakura you're here." Tsunade shishou called out in relief.

"I want you to take care of this patient, I'll go and take care of the stone-nin," Tsunade shishou merely said and exit the room. I wasn't listening intently, though, it seems I'm in charge of making sure this patient lives, or else, I'm in deep trouble with shishou.

I concentrated on the man's heavy wounds first, mainly the wound on his chest, it's a good thing that it missed his heart by a few inches. Talk about lucky. After treating that wound I move from the heavy gashes to finally the kunai wounds.

I didn't know how I manage to heal everything, though I did know how my chakra reserves had been severely depleted from healing him completely. Even to the wounds on his palms. I took my time to finally check his face.

What I saw nearly shock me. Not because I've been treating an ugly face, no that's the least of my worries. How come I never notice I was treating an S-class missing nin was beyond me.

Oh, wait it's not entirely beyond me, I could already hear inner Sakura chastising me for my usual routine of not checking the face of a patient, especially if I know that their face is not wounded, since it's such a distraction in my line of work, especially if I run out of chakra and have to sew a wound together.

But yet, here I am, face to face with Uchiha Itachi. How he end up in the hospital under Konoha's care is something I do not know yet, but I intend to find out. Tsunade-shishou can't expect me to keep quiet about this without filling me in. A Hokage just not suddenly decided to shelter a missing-nin out of spite and being a good neighbor. Something must have happen, and I will find out as soon as I'm finish here.

Since I'm completely done, I took some time to study the elder brother of the surviving Uchiha sibling. There was no pain in his face, not even a grimace reach his lips, and there was nothing, not even a groan of pain. It was like he didn't even feel the pain. Though I'm done healing him, it didn't mean that he was pain free. Though I do wonder about his pain.

I still have a few chakra left, enough to completely do a chakra check up to his sharingan eyes, which according to Kakashi-sensei, should be deteriorating.

And I did just that, placing my green chakra filled hands to his eyes gently. Trying to find the source of the problem. And I find it within seconds, playing nurse and sick patient with Neji helped me a bit in the eye problem department. Since Neji had a perfect far sight and a perfect near sight, and his byakugan doesn't seem to affect his eyesight at all, I've been curious as to why people's eyes deteriorate faster in the shinobi world.

Finding the opposite as to my finding with Neji's in Itachi's eyes, I've grown much more curious. Now if only he would remain in bed for a few more days, I'm sure a sedative won't have any problems knocking him to sleep. Because I'll certainly not check his eyes if he's awake, who knows what he will do. He is dangerous after all.

"Sakura are you done with the patient?" Tsunade shishou asked coming inside the room, looking exhausted.

"Hai, Shishou."

"Shizune, should be done with hers too."

"Hai…Ano…Tsunade shishou?"

"You can ask me in my office Sakura, for now, these rooms are restricted to anyone, and I have Jiraiya station outside of these doors. I'm sure he's enough of a challenge against three injured Akatsuki members." I couldn't believe what I'm hearing, three Akatsuki members wounded, and at the mercy of shishou nonetheless.

And with that I walked with her out, greeting Jiraiya-sama on the way, I give a small smile, and he returned it with a grinned, reassuring shishou that he would take care of the patients.

* * *

I sat comfortably in one of the chairs in Tsunade-shishou's office. My curiosity at the matter at hand had not drop since I left my patient, who I have no doubt would not serve any problems for Jiraiya-sama, even though he did not show any pain while I'm treating him. I'm pretty sure he would find out the hard way that he couldn't move his muscles just yet. The repercussion of doing so would give him more pain and no doubt a screeching yell for pain relievers. 

Shizune-san walked in shishou's office, looking just as tired as the two of us silently seated.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune san announced her arrival as she grab a chair to sit down herself. I don't think any of us can stand up at the moment. Our chakra's is at it's lowest points already.

"As both of you know, you were treating an S-class nin, which under laws is punishable by death," I couldn't help but gulped at that comment, I sure like where my head is at the moment, thank you very much.

"But also, since I'm the hokage, I gave you two strict orders to heal them, therefore it is not violating that said law." I released the breath that I've been holding. I swear I heard a sigh of relief coming for Shizune-san too.

"And I'm sure you want to know the why's, the how come, and why them, ne." Shizune san and I both nodded our heads to that proclamation.

"It's really simple, the organization known as Akatsuki, as of this moment, is of no more," Tsunade-shishou announced.

Shizune-san and I could only listened to what shishou is telling us, I could tell that we are both fighting our jaws not to gap open, and to start hanging for the flies to seek haven to.

"In addition to that, the council wants the sharingan bloodline to return to Konoha, of course they didn't specify which Uchiha they want, and since we had an opportunity in our hands, we'll try to get this Uchiha to stay in Konoha for good."

"Ano…Tsunade-sama, exactly how do you plan to accomplish keeping this particular Uchiha, here, in Konoha," I asked her under the mask of sincerity and concern for everyone in Konoha, the man could murder all of Konoha if he wanted to.

"He would have no other choice for that matter, in fact he already agreed to it, before I even called you to heal him, Sakura."

No one dared voice their opinion after her explanation of what will happen to Uchiha Itachi, though Sakura was curious as to what the agreement contain.

"Tsunade-sama, what of Kisame and Deidara?" Shizune asked.

"They are to stay too, those three would try out for Konoha Anbu, no one is to know that Deidara of Stone, and Kisame of Mist is a konoha shinobi, and the safe place for them to do their everyday homework is as an Anbu."

"Will the same thing apply for Uchiha?" I asked.

"Eventually yes, for now, the only people that know that the surviving Akatsuki members are here, are the three of us, and a few of the medic-nin staff, but they know better than to spread rumors."

"Is that all Tsunade-sama?" Shizune-san asked.

"Ah," Shishou said taking a sip of her precious sake. Shizune san walked out leaving me alone with shishou, I decided to take my leave too, but shishou stopped me.

"Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"What are the odds of you accepting a marriage proposal from a person you hardly know?" Tsunade-shishou asked.

"I don't understand, Shishou."

"In the agreement, your name is mention Sakura…"Tsunade shishou mumbled her cheeks red from drinking sake.

"I did an agreement jutsu with Itachi, Sakura."

"Gatten no Jutsu," I mumbled, of course I've read of the technique before. Just like a blood pack with a summon, it is also sign in blood. Except it is something the two or more user agreed to can't undo, once it is done, there is no escape except death. And the way it is done, is a bit complicated. Two scrolls would appear as soon as the jutsu is cast, whatever is written in it would be only heard and read of the person who cast it and who it is cast on. Every single thing written has to be something they both agreed on, terms they both must follow, as they give their terms on the scrolls they either write or say, it would automatically switch as soon as they sign their name in blood. And each term and agreement has to be signed in blood or else it would be null.

"Yes, it is that Jutsu, Sakura." Tsunade-shishou said solemnly, looking crushed at what she is about to say.

"I made him agree to remain in the village and marry someone among other things, Sakura." She said looking at her hands, deeply thinking.

"And he agree to it?" I asked, already knowing the obvious, I just want to know where my name comes in, in this agreement.

"He agreed of course, as long as the one he has to marry is you."

* * *

**Minna he,**

**Until next time**

**AoiTsubasa (yori)**

**P.S. If anyone is having problems understanding the few Japanese I choose to have in this story, feel free to mention it to me. Also excuse my grammar mistakes, I'm too lazy to check them, feel free to mention where they are and I'll fix it ASAP.**


	2. Tsunade

* * *

I've never thought I'd see her face in total shock (sigh), che I suppose I should have expected that. Who knows what she is thinking now. Who the heck am I fooling, even I was shock when he said that…damn not even sake would let me forget his face when he said the only thing he can't agree on, unless it is on his terms. I swear every single Uchiha brat speaks trouble for the village!

Chikkuso, why does it have to be Sakura? Why not Shizune? Though she'll probably have a fit, since she and Shiranui Genma are getting along fine these days, it's during these kinds of days that I wish that he is alive.

If only you can see me now Dan. I accomplished yours and my little otouto's dream.

I guess not even the clear blue sky is enough to look at when I'm missing you two.

Che, I need more sake!!! I don't really want to think of what happen earlier, but I need to analyze the agreement and find holes in the contract, I can trust Itachi to find some leniency to it, and eventually get away with what he wants.

Where the heck is my sacred stack? Shi-zu-ne!!!

"_Tsunade-sama," Shizune barged in my doors, like she had something urgent to say. 'This better be important, I sure hope it's not Konohamaru running around doing something ero-poi again, damn you Jiraiya, you too Naruto for teaching Konohamaru the art of ero.'_

"_Ah, what is it," I finally answered her, signing my papers like a good hokage should, no matter how tiring it is. I hope Naruto inherits my job soon; I'm too old for this!_

"_Three Akatsuki sighted…" Shizune reported, this is more serious than I thought. I think I prepared the common genin's pervert-ness any day than Akatsuki._

"_Where are they? Are they heading here?" I asked her, so I could send Naruto away from their path, as long as Jiraiya is with him, there's nothing to fear._

"_That's what I found odd about the situation, Tsunade-sama, they don't seem to be headed here, yet they station themselves in the borders of the fire country anyways, and according from the Anbu scouts, they seem to be heavily injured."_

"_Injured you say?" I said to her, thinking my options, if they are wounded now's the chance to actually eliminate them out of the way. Sound is acting pretty strange lately, that the less enemy Konohagakure has, the better. Keeping the front that we are doing well, is getting hard lately; besides knowing that snake he must be finding a way to accomplish his dreams soon._

_Bah, my eyebrows must have been wrinkling on its own again. But who wouldn't? _

"_Tsunade-sama?" Somebody entered the room without knocking, what is it this time? Uchiha brat suddenly decided to come home or something? Not likely. The brat probably is too lost in his revenge to feel anything but rage._

"_What is it this time?"_

"_The council has requested your presence."_

"_Tell them I'm busy, we have an urgent matter at hand. Also tell them that I'm going out of the village to fulfill one of the many things they desired, and something they have been bugging me about since six years ago."_

"_H-Hai," and with that he run away._

"_Ano…Tsunade-sama, what exactly do they want accomplish?" _

"_Isn't it obvious enough? They want the Sharingan back." I told her plainly as I get off my comfortable chair._

"_Tell Jiraiya to stay alert, and have him scout around the village for anything queer." I won't take the chance of a surprise attack, it will cost too much for Konoha to handle at the moment._

"_Hai." _

"_Also, Shizune, prepare that room in the hospital wing, and secure the hidden entrance too while your at it."_

"_Are you going to convince him to return to Konoha?"_

"_Ha? Convince? Nope, apparently, that's not going to work with any Uchiha brats." I smirked at her._

"_Then you're going to force him?"_

"_What else am I suppose to do? Besides if those other two Akatsuki has no intention of going back to their village, Konoha can probably find some use for them."_

"_But isn't it dangerous to have a missing nin as a konoha shinobi?"_

"_No one has to know that, do they, besides not even a single bingo book has their faces right, with an anbu mask it would be difficult for them to be classified as an ex-Akatsuki member. And if my hunch is right, Akatsuki as of now is no more."_

"_But there's also a chance that it isn't."_

"_I think I'm right about this one Shizune, look I won the lottery," I smiled at her, showing her the ticket and the news paper. Shizune just gave me an eerie smile._

"_Well then, what are we waiting for, those Akatsuki member might just die from blood loss before I even give them a new purpose."_

"_Hai."_

_I didn't really know what to expect when I get there. But to say that I was surprise beyond compare, was saying something. I've never thought that the Uchiha prodigy could end up this wounded. How he manage to stand at his two feet, with so many wounds donning his body, is something I should ask him later. His other two companions didn't look so good either. _

_I'm sure that the blond was called Deidara, he was leaning on a tree, and seemed to already pass out from all the wounds that are visible in his body. His tattered Akatsuki cloak didn't look like a coat anymore, if anything it looked like rags now. _

_Blue skin, Kisame, looked like he just come out of blue paint, only to be trash in a red bucket of paint. He looked half drown too, as he lay on his stomach on the ground. It seems only Itachi has the strength to stand at his two feet. Though he's hardly fairing well either._

_He may have fool an ordinary ninja, yet a medic nin would know better, judging from the color of his face, he himself is facing blood lose, it seem like I have to make this quicker than I thought. His blood is also dripping from his cloak to the ground steadily. That's bad._

"_Welcome back, Uchiha Itachi," I welcomed him, though my hostilities clearly not lifting one bit, since I analyze their current situation._

"_Hn," quite typical answer from him I suppose. _

"_I suppose it's not every day that I could expect a previous Konoha anbu captain to suddenly drop by to Konoha."_

"_It wasn't planned." He flatly said._

"_Is that so? Then is it safe to assume that Akatsuki is of no more?" I tried to get the answer from him, yet knowing so few about the stoic Uchiha, he won't answer that, though the face of the current vulnerable Akatsuki member's face told the whole story._

"_We don't exactly have a few more minutes to spare, if you agreed to return to konoha, and if your companions agreed to serve konoha with you, then I promise I will offer you three life, if not, then you three must say goodbye to living."_

"_What are the terms?"_

"_I see you are not eager to die yet, Uchiha."_

"_Hn."_

"_The terms are simple, you and I must do an agreement jutsu, and I will lay the terms that you shall follow. You may refuse if you have an argument to back it up, but otherwise I expect you to sign every single one." I said analyzing his reaction. Yet to my disappointment he is like a robot, only program to have no emotion whatsoever. "You may also add anything to it that would sooth your needs, you may be a convicted criminal, but the last thing I want is for you to feel completely defeated by returning to Konoha." I added, clearly telling him that it is a cooperation that is needed of him, not a new prison that Uchiha Ichizoku had created for him when he was young._

_Deidara, the most wounded of the three seem to have heard what was going on, but judging from the way he is speaking, his consciousness is going in and out, yet he tried to sound tough still._

"_Ita…chi…un, go ahead and agree…un…disagree…then I rather die fighting somebody…un…than…to die at this spot…un…too bad…un…we're going to die…fighting women's…un" He smiled, then left out a cough of blood._

"_Very well."_

"_Hu…r…cough…Itachi…Hurry…un," The blond uttered. He probably didn't want to die yet. _

"_Shizune, give the man quick aid." Judging by where Itachi was looking when he replied, he meant my offer, not Deidara's words, but still there is no guarantee that the man wouldn't die still. I better perform this jutsu quick._

"_Hai." Shizune answered, running to the blonds body, letting her chakra flow to his wounds, speeding the process of its healings._

"_Getten no Jutsu," I said performing the right hand seals, eyeing his crimson orbs. Two scrolls appeared. One on his side, and one on mine. Though this jutsu, is hardly use because of the dangers that involves it, is it the perfect one to tied the Uchiha prodigy back to Konoha. _

_This time I'll gamble my life for Konoha's stability. I pray that you're worth my efforts, Uchiha Itachi._

Demo, will this really be an okay turning point for Konoha (Sigh). Though I don't need to worry about any massacre happening ever again, is it really wise of me to let him have his way with Sakura.

I'm sorry Sakura, but this is the only condition he had added anything on.

It's during nights like this I want to get drunk, where the heck did all my sake go?

Aaah, I want my sake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"_The first condition," I announced, looking at his ever crimson eyes, trying to read him, even by a little. He was silent._

"_You will return to konoha, faithfully, and will follow every single command a hokage would give you," I continued the first condition._

"_Hn," he signed his name nonchalantly under the condition without any objections. So he will just agree quietly? What are his motives?_

_I saw his red blood sign coming up in my side of the contract, I couldn't help but frowned._

"_Second," I stated, "you will perform your duties with excellence that is required of you."_

"_Hn," he signed it again, without complains._

"_Third, you will not coming massacre or suicide while in Konoha, no more repeats of what happen to Uchiha Ichizoku in any other Ichizoku." I think my voice stress enough what he is not suppose to do. I waited patiently for him to object about it but he didn't, he just signed it again._

"_What of traitors in that Ichizoku? I wouldn't want to die from a contract, when I was ordered to assassinate a former Konoha citizen." He spoke. Though what he said was obvious, but did he seriously think that I didn't thought of that?_

"_No worries, the fourth agreement, will deal with that problem, fourth, you will only be able to kill those that a hokage tells you to kill, under that pretense, in a mission you may kill enemies that are a hindrance to the mission that a hokage orders you."_

_He signed it again, not ones bringing up anything that would be in his favor._

"_Fifth, you will never leave or betray Konoha ever again, unless of course ordered otherwise by the hokage!" He signed it again without complained._

"_Un…will…I…do that same contract thing too?" Deidara asked Shizune, Shizune just smiled at him, and she didn't answer back._

"_And lastly, since I think we are running out of time already, you will recreate the Uchiha Ichizoku, by marrying, and having children." I said, the marking appeared at the scroll vertically, just like the rest did, but Itachi hesitated to signed it. Is it really that hard for him to accept this one? Or did he have terms of his own._

"_I will agree to that, only if the one I have to marry is chosen by my self," I thought that he was apathetic enough not to care, about anything in this contract. But I suppose there is a first for everything._

"_I will only agree if you state the one you wish to marry at this point, at this moment," I bargained, no way am I letting you roam free to search a woman to marry each night. _

"_Hn, Haruno Sakura."_

_Did I hear that one right? I looked at Shizune, only to found her looking at me too, in shock. Our eyes, probably resembles an owls eyes, judging by the way Shizune reacted._

_What is a hokage to do at this moment? _

"_Why her?" I asked._

"_Hn," he didn't answer, but his companion did for him anyway._

"_un…the one that killed Sasori-danna…un." Is that it? Did he really just want to do the one that killed his comrade? I know there must be something else, not just her strength, yet Itachi is known for his thirst for power, but that is only because that is how his family is raise to be._

"_I'm surprise that my deshi's name would suddenly appear in this contract Itachi," I stated as I eyed the markings in the scroll that resembles his writing, I was still unsure as to how to react to this whole situation._

"_Hn."_

"_Demo, I will only agree to that if you will guarantee her safety."_

"_Agreed," he signed the contract when I put my conditions under his conditions. The scrolls that were afloat in the air right about our faces, disappear in smoke, and in my hands two rolled scroll appears, one for my self, and one for his. But before I could even give him the scroll, he drop down from exhaustion, to the ground, along with his consciousness._

_Jiraiya couldn't choose a better time to arrived, "Tsunade."_

"_Jiraiya help me carry these Akatsuki brats back to konoha."_

_Jiraiya didn't question my orders but followed them, when he saw the two scrolls in my hands, he already knew that Uchiha Itachi is no longer a threat to Konoha._

_As soon as the other two Akatsuki members woke up, I will have to do their contracts too._

_But my main problem is telling Sakura about all of this._

"KANPAI," I could feel the sake burning in my throat as I yell that. I have told Sakura she has to marry, yet I haven't told her why she has to marry Itachi. Except of course because Itachi and I did a contract.

She will return tomorrow, once she thinks things over.

For now, I should stay drunk, and hope that my hangover is enough to knock me off of work tomorrow.

I don't think I could handle an angry Kunoichi tomorrow at all. And she has all the rights to be angry. The shock that was in her eyes earlier today would turn into flare, kuso.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune entered my holy abode I call an office, filled with stacks of paper. She gave me a small smile of sympathy. Whatever she wanted to say, she didn't. But when she was about to leave, I stopped her.

"Shizune, get all the boys of team Kakashi here tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"Hai, hokage-sama." Tomorrow, a terror of unbelievable yelling is about to happen in my office. Naruto would never understand why Sakura has to marry Itachi, Sai would be unemotional to say anything, as for Kakashi, he would glare at me as if Sakura's life depended on it. Not like it didn't. As for Sakura…well I don't really know how she will take things.

"Also, Shizune, give me tons of sake tonight," I asked her, for my sanity. She did what she was ordered to, not once second motioning in disagreement my curving for sake tonight.

* * *

**Minna he,**

**Another chapter done, phew, I think it's a bit OCC this time don't you think? But I wanted to do a Tsunade POV no matter what. Next time it's an ITACHI POV, now wouldn't we be excited about that. I didn't really check this for any errors, so if you notice them (which I'm sure there is a lot) feel free to inform me okay.**

**Also thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it. It's the first time I've receive many reviews for one chapter of my chaptered series. I have the tendencies not to finish the stories I started, so I'm really counting on everyone to keep me motivated to continue writing. So I'm really thankful, I've been meaning to update since yesterday, yet I got held up. I'm really sorry.**

**Domo Arigatou gozaimasu!!!**

**AoiTsubasa(yori)**


	3. Itachi

_

* * *

_

_Darkness…_

_I seem to like it just as much as silence_

"Oi, shark face, can't your groaning get anymore intense, un"

_Yet, I'm surrounded by lousy loud mouths._

"Why don't you try waking up wrap like a can of sardines, without any sake, Deidara?"

"Now that you mention it, you do look like a skeleton fish wrap up ready for the baking pan, shark face, un"

"Che."

"Hn."

"You're finally awake, un"

"Hn."

"So, what now?" Kisame asked.

"We wait like good s-class missing nin's, un."

"I don't think that will be necessary," a woman's voice said from the door, judging from how deep the tone is, she is the Hokage Tsunade.

"Well at least we won't be waiting any longer, un." Deidara smiled.

"Oh, but you will!" She said, shattering whatever patience Deidara had. "I will do the contract with Hoshigaki Kisame first, then it will be your turn Deidara."

She must have assumed that Deidara is the lesser power of the two members of Akatsuki. Quite typical, now that I'm bound by that contract jutsu, I'm no longer a treat to anyone in this village.

"Oh and don't think I've forgotten about you, Uchiha." The hokage said smiling sweetly towards my directions.

"Hn."

"Shizune, call Sakura," she ordered the short black haired woman.

"This would be fun," Kisame grinned, "can me and Deidara trade places, I think I want to pick on pinky for a bit. She is the Sakura you speak of, right?"

"I don't think you'll want to do that un."

"Why the heck not? These bandages are too tight, and there's no saying when we can get a proper fun again. Besides I bet teasing the crap out of her, would be fun."

"Kisame," he looked at me like I've grown another head when I glared at him for a while. Listening intently to what is going on, might have been something that has been drilled to my head since I was young and not answering back unless I have to, but I'm getting tired of hearing Kisame's conversation of 'teasing the crap' out of my wife to be.

He immediately shut up afterwards.

"You know what? I might just add another thing in our contract before I hand a copy to you, Itachi." The godaime said, glaring at Kisame.

"Does it involve me having allowance to kill Kisame or anyone that dares to do the same?" I asked her.

"Now wouldn't that turn lovely for Sakura, but I'm afraid I can't do that, but you are still free to beat the crap out of everyone that dares."

Where is the fun in that, Godaime?

The door opened and revealed the person that the godaime summoned. She was looking at the floor. She looked like she had been crying too.

"Shishou, you called." She simply said, looking at the godaime.

"Check Itachi's wounds, and stay here to entertain Deidara too," she smiled a little, the pink haired kunoichi didn't smiled back, but nodded in acknowledgement of what is expected of her.

She approached my bed, doing as she is told, undoing the bandage on my chest. I suppose she choose to do the most critical wound first. I didn't really feel any pain when I woke up, but when I started to sit up, my muscles were on fire. But I would never admit how painful it is to move them.

Kisame stood up and followed the hokage, for someone that just passed out on the ground yesterday on the borders of Konoha, it seems it is his legs that receive less damage. Unlike Deidara who has his legs wrap for Christmas gifts.

"Na, Itachi, you think the Hokage would give the same conditions she gave you to us, un?" Deidara asked, looking towards my direction. I ignored him and watch Sakura flinch a bit. She must have heard the agreement from the hokage already.

"Hn."

"I don't think it'll be that bad un. I mean we won't have our freedom to just do what the heck we feel like doing, but at least we have a home to return to un. But do I have to marry someone too un?"

"Ask the Hokage."

"Is that all you have to say un? I mean I would understand why they would want you to marry un. But where does Kisame and me fit the roles of husbands un? I don't think I'm ready for commitment un."

"Hn."

"Ano…"

"Gomen un, I didn't mean to ignore you un." Deidara replied to Sakura, smiling gently.

"That's alright, but I was wondering if any of your bandages are tight?" She asked smiling back to him.

"There fine, but they are kind of itchy un. Do you know when I could take these off, un?"

"Shishou was the one that healed you, so you have to ask her when she does your contract." She glanced at him sympathetically. "But I can always change it, so it won't be itchy, maybe then I could tell you myself when you can take them off." She continued resuming her job of undoing the bandage on my chest.

She tried not to look on my face or anywhere lower, but station herself where she could look at Deidara and at the same time look at my wounds.

"Sakura un? It is alright for me to call you Sakura un?"

"It's fine."

"How are Itachi's wounds un? They're not too bad are they un?" He asked. I looked at him warningly not to dwell into my wounds.

He gave an apologetic glance.

"They're something." That's all she said. It seems she didn't really want to dwell anywhere near me. After what the godaime told her, I didn't think she would want to either. But she has no choice but to, or else the godaime dies, and I will die along with her for not fulfilling the contract.

"Un?" Deidara looked baffled at what she said. Judging from how she answered his question, she knew I was fighting someone with a technique that she can't recognize. Much less I could, not even with sharingan.

"Can I ask a personal question?" She asked. She wasn't looking at Deidara, I found myself looking at her emerald orbs, filled with so much fire, she didn't flinch when she look at my dark eyes. I didn't have enough chakra to activate sharingan, at least not yet. But there was this nostalgic spark in her eyes that I couldn't ignore.

"Hn." She must have been thinking of my younger brother.

"Don't bother, he won't answer you un." Deidara just shook his head.

"Then I'll ask you instead Deidara-kun." Sakura stated looking at Deidara whose bed is next to mines. I didn't notice that I was clenching my sheet covered fist, until my arm started hurting. She's getting along well with Deidara that the suffix 'kun' easily added in his name. It seems that Haruno Sakura would never change.

Deidara just point to himself, looking like a baffled monkey.

"What exactly attack Akatsuki to have you three wounded like this? Much less, this man." She must have meant my self. I can't exactly blame her for wanting to know. I'm sure that the hokage was getting information as to what happen to all the Akatsuki bases herself.

Deidara just looked at his feet, he didn't know whether he should say anything to the kunoichi or not.

"We were ambush in all sides." I choose to answer her question instead. Deidara was surprise that I would release information to a medic-nin.

"Who would be powerful enough to ambush and destroy all Akatsuki bases and kill most of its members?" She asked, more to herself that to the two of us that were listening to her.

"Don't forget what a shinobi is, Sakura." Her eyes widen as she looked at me, utterly baffled. I suppose I could expect the same to my blond neighbor, who has his mouth hanging wide open.

I don't know exactly what shock her, was it what I told her? Or that I call her by her given name? I'm getting tired of trying to read a woman's mind. I rather read my opponents.

"But why Akatsuki?" She mumbled. I still heard her though.

Precisely because it is Akatsuki. I answered her question mentally. I'm not willing enough to share my ideas as to why Akatsuki is now no more. It could range to Leader-sama's connection to numerous of reasons.

"I'm not cleared with the why's my self Sakura-chan un." Deidara answered honestly. "It happen so fast, that I don't even know why I'm alive, if Itachi and Kisame wasn't there, who knows, I could be dead just like Tobi and Zetsu."

She didn't respond except looked at her palms that were doing their work diligently. She let her chakra do the work, and then started bandaging the wound again.

"Uchiha-san, try to restrain yourself from moving too much, it will be bad for your muscles and wounds." She plainly said as she finished up her work.

_Uchiha-san? What happen to Ita-kun?_

_What am I thinking? Of course she won't resort to calling you back to your old pet name Itachi. What did you expect?_

* * *

"_Ano…niichan, wake up please. Tell me you're not dead," I opened my eyes to a sniffling pink headed young girl. _

"_I'm not dead, chibi-san," I woke up sitting up, looking at the little girl, with emerald eyes. Judging from the visible twilight in the sky, I must have sleep too long._

"_Chibi?" She asked, pouting with the name I called her. She was too cute pouting like that. She must be the same age as Sasuke._

"_Then what is your name?" As much as I would love to have her pouting for the rest of the night, I might as well walk her home, before something happens to her in this side of the forest._

"_Sakura," she said smiling. I took my time checking her over, she looked like she had small wounds over her small body. Was she abuse?_

"_Well, then shall we get started to take a trek home, Sakura chibi-san?" I asked her showing her the rare times that I would actually smile. Not to the point that my eyes are in crescent like how hers were, but a smile regardless._

"_SA-KU-RA," she pouted at what I had called her, but she was too small that I couldn't resist the urge to tease her. "Just Sakura…eto…ano," she must have notice that she didn't know my name._

"_Itachi," I told her as I grab her hand to go back insides the gates of Konoha, were it would be safe enough to ask her where she lives._

"_Itachi, like that cute little weasel over there?" She pointed at the animal curiously. I couldn't help but laugh at her statement._

"_No, my name is merely written in katakana, Sakura, so it's not that animal."_

"_Hontou?" She looked at me questioningly, as if she doubted what I had said._

"_Hontou." I had no choice but to reassure her._

_When we were finally at the gate, I asked her where she lives and walk her home. I didn't ask her family name, there really was no need to, the emblem symbol on the back of her shirt clearly told me that she is a Haruno. But I don't think she recognize the fan on the back of my shirt at all. _

_She would be soon though, as father emphasized the importance of my inauguration to Jounin level at eleven years old._

_I skipped training again, Shisui would be angry again._

_I watch her walking in house and waving goodbye to me, I've never expected her to shout though, "bye-bye, Ita-niichan."_

_I would have to tell her to stop calling me niichan next time I meet her, if there is a next time. But if that part of the forest is usually where she plays then the chances of meeting her again is not slim._

* * *

Before I knew what happen afterwards, she was gone. I must have dwelled in my thoughts and memories far too long again.

It is expected that she won't remember a single thing. I'd made sure she wouldn't, after all. But for her to call me Uchiha-san, just like what they call my father a long time ago, is something that I'll…

"Tadaima," Kisame said as he entered the bedroom, sliding the door open, he went back to his bed, which is across Deidara.

"Is it finally my turn, shark face un?" Kisame just grunted in the wind as he went back to his bed. His muscles were probably just as sore as mines are, he dealt with the same attack himself.

"It's your turn Deidara-san," the girl whose names is Shizune, entered the room behind Kisame.

"Yosha, un"

"But unfortunately, Tsunade-sama said that it will be bad to move you around too much, so she'll do it over here in this room."

"Won't I ever get out of this room un?"

"Oh you will, if you pledge yourself as a Konoha shinobi." The hokage answered from behind Shizune.

The hokage's eyes never left mines, she was trying to decipher something, whatever it is, she didn't find it.

"Then lets get this over with, I want to talk to Sakura-chan again un."

"I see you've taken a liking to her," the hokage smiled. Kisame grunted again.

"Don't I get a turn to tease the kunoichi or anyone, hokage sama?"

"Hush, Kisame, besides Sakura is off limits to your teasing and playing around, unless you want to be someone's punching bag."

"And who will those people be?"

"Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, my self included and—

"-me" I finished her sentence for her.

"Yes, and Itachi, so shut up about wanting to tease someone." Tsunade continued, looking annoyed by Kisame's antics of wanting to bother someone.

"Then at least send Maito Gai in here, maybe he and I could arm wrestle or something," He grunted the first name of the jounin that interested him, when we penetrated the village.

"He is out in a mission, Kisame, plus the odds that you will work with him, are slim. You will be in Anbu, Gai is a Jounin sensei, he will have no time for your amusements."

"Shishou, if he wants arm wrestle, why don't you just break his fingers off so he won't be a bother," Sakura said as she walk in the doors of the three bed room.

"You must have heard everything then, Sakura." The hokage asked, looking at her apprentice apologetically.

"No, I didn't, but this wing, which I should remind everyone in this room, before you guys occupied it, all the patients and medic-nin believe was hunted, with all your loud voices, they must just think it to be soo good to be true, and want to find out for themselves." Sakura said her cheeks flushing with a bit of anger.

"Not that any of you in this room, aren't ghost material," She must have meant Kisame and Deidara.

"Gomen, un"

"che"

"Hn"

"Well, let's get started Deidara," The hokage said, doing the same jutsu she perform yesterday. I didn't pay attention to all the conditions that Deidara has to follow, but I assume they are the same, minus the six one that I had.

Sakura had left the room before the jutsu was even cast, she mumbled something about a patient that she can't have waiting in his room forever.

"Ano, hokage-sama un," Deidara had a serious face that meant he was going to ask something of importance.

"Hmm…" the hokage merely grunted, checking over Deidara's bandages.

"Where do we live? I mean Kisame and me un. I understand that Itachi would return to the Uchiha compound, where does that leave me and Kisame un?"

"With Itachi and Sakura of course, beside the Uchiha compound is big enough for you four, why not just live together? Unless you have other plans, Itachi." She answered.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as an ok signal for everyone to live together," She uttered with a smile on her face.

"I'll be taking my leave, be good for Sakura-chan, She's been shock beyond words. I'm surprise it hasn't sunk in yet, but who knows when she will show up in my office ready to bite my head of." She stated her message, which was aimed towards my direction. Kisame was just staring confusedly, like he totally missed out on something.

"What's going on?" Kisame asked.

"Oh right, un. You weren't awake when Itachi did his contract, un." He stated then released a sigh.

"Well, it is the same as ours right? At least yours were the same as mines Deidara."

"Un, it was the same, un. Except for the six part, un."

"What six part, there is no six part."

"In Itachi's there is un."

"What the hell is it."

"Well…that is…un." Deidara probably couldn't found the words to tell Kisame.

"I must marry."

"Marry? Are you sure you want to just marry someone they told you to marry?" Kisame asked, as if he couldn't believe I would just agree to marry, he was right though. I won't just marry out of the blue.

"I choose who I'll marry."

"Then who did you choose?"

"Sakura, un."

"You choose to marry pinky? Is Akatsuki's destruction ruble hit your head or something Itachi?"

"I said I'll marry her, Kisame, that's all there is to it."

"Oi Deidara, you think we should ask pinky to have a look at Itachi's head?" He looked at Deidara, and Deidara just laugh his head off, I choose to ignore the two and just go back to sleep.

_I'll just pretend that I have darkness for company._

_I'll just forget that I have two loudmouths that are in each others throats every single minute._

_For now, I'll just forget that I have to live with this two annoying people._

_For now, I'll just sleep and regain my chakra. Who knows when that organization would find out that the three of us survive. _

_I'll give them less than three years to find out that we had survived. During that time, Mist and Stone, would have a coup de tat, and all nations would be at war again. Their target being Konoha. After all, in three years time they're going to try to ambush Konoha too._

_At least that much I know, one of their members had been too careless to drop that scroll in the ground for a minute, that I did a copying jutsu._

_When I'm release here, I'll tell the hokage all I know of that organization. I'll even give her a copy of the copied scroll I have._

_Till then, I'll fulfill my promise to you, Sakura-chibi-san, though you're hardly a small little girl anymore._

* * *

**Minna he,**

**Phew, I think this must have been the hardest chapter I ever wrote in my nineteen years of life. Not that I started writing since I was in my you-know-what. Feel free to flame about the OOC ness of it all. I'll try to avoid having an Itachi POV in my future Itasaku fiction.**

**Thank you all for all the reviews, I love every single one of them.**

** AoiTsubasa (yori)**


	4. Tsunade's News

Yesterday and today, has been so hectic, that I deserve to drink three bottles of sake at least. Now to look at my secret stash, hopefully Shizune hasn't raided it yet.

Ah, here they are, in my lovely cabinet near my desk, there's no way Shizune would find these, hic.

Oh, that reminds me, I haven't told team Kakashi about everything yet. Great, maybe I should just tell them when I'm too drunk to care about Naruto's outburst, Kakashi's glare, and Sai's never ending silence.

Where are those guys anyway? Didn't I ordered Shizune to get those three here first thing in the morning? It's already noon, and they didn't even stop by at all.

Heh, Kakashi's tardiness must have been rubbing on his students. The moment Sakura decides to copy, the copy nin's record of tardies, is the day I'll let her feel my bone crushing punch.

"Tsunade-sama," as usual you know when to show up, Shizune, but couldn't you do it when I'm more drunk? I don't really need this, just look at this stack of papers that's already pilling on me, thanks to those Akatsuki brats.

"Nanda yo, Shizune," I asked her, waving my sake cup, urging to speak her business already.

"Neji just returned from his mission, he seemed to be injured but his mission has been carried out perfectly as usual, Sakura-san is healing him at the moment." Shizune reported.

"Good, anything else?"

"Ha-Hai, Gai-san just returned from his mission as well, and will provide a report as soon as he's finish his match with Kakashi-san today."

Hah? Those stupid matches again. When will their one sided rivalry ever end? Oh that reminds me.

"Shizune, do you know where these two are doing their competition?"

"Ha-hai," she seemed a bit hesitant.

"Go on."

"Gai san mentioned something about a ramen competition."

"Ichiraku it is, then."

"Hai."

"Shizune! I want you to get Kakashi here and tell him to gather his team, minus Sakura of course."

"Hai," she said and disappeared from my office.

Finally I'm alone with my sake, for one hour tops, at least. Better than nothing.

An hour and thirty minutes later, after sipping at least five bottles of sake, they arrived in my office. Kakashi scratching the back of his head as usual, Naruto looked like I've ruined his plans (whatever happen to the always excited to be given a mission, genin?), Sai looked the same as usual.

"You guys are late," I told them boringly.

"Datte," Naruto began.

"Ano sa…"Kakashi was about to begin his lame excuses again.

"No, I don't want to hear excuses." I told them seriously with a bit of a frown on my face.

"…" They were all silent, intently waiting for me to tell them their mission, or whatever it is they had expected.

"You are not here for a mission. In fact you are here for some news."

"Ano sa, baachan, is it good or bad?" Naruto asked.

"Depends on how you look at it."

Judging from how Kakashi replace his relax posture to a serious posture, he must have been expecting the worse. Well, he might as well. Sai was the same. And Naruto gain a bit of maturity during these kinds of conversation that he's no longer nagging for everybody to just tell him what's going on already. However his anxiousness has never disappeared totally.

I took a deep breath; then told them everything I knew so far, and the contract with Itachi and two ex-Akatsuki members. Leaving the marriage thing out of it; since, I wanted to test their reaction to it first.

"With the contract there is guarantee's that he would be faithful to the village, but why tell us first, hokage-sama," Kakashi asked his lazy eyes not leaving mines.

"Because it concerns Naruto and also…"

"So does that mean that there's no organization after kyuubi now?" Naruto asked, hoping for good news.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I haven't interviewed Itachi about the situation yet. However, there is a possibility that whoever did this to the Akatsuki are aware of what the organization stood for."

"Wakatta," Naruto said, not entirely too happy about that.

"You said it concerns Naruto and also something else, Hokage-sama," Sai asked, catching that there is also another reason why Team Kakashi is in here, listening to this confidential information.

"Yes, it does concern another Team member of Team Kakashi, besides Naruto."

"Dare?" Naruto asked, a bit shock that it would concern someone else, he looked from me to Kakashi; he must be expecting it to be Kakashi.

"Sakura," I looked at my desk refusing to look at their eyes.

"Sakura-chan, uso ttebayo, there's no way it should concern Sakura-chan. Na, baachan, tell me it's a joke," Naruto came to my desk shaking my shoulders.

"Naruto," Kakashi warned him.

"Demo." He looked down.

"Hokage-sama, what is her involvement," Kakashi asked.

"Itachi compromise that he would only sign the last statement in the contract, if he marries Sakura."

"Why ugly?" Sai asked.

"I don't know myself, but that is the only term in the contract that he added anything on, it being the last. I have no choice but let him have his way."

"But why Sakura-chan? Why can't it be Ino or someone else?"

"Naruto!" Kakashi warned him again.

"Does she know already?" Kakashi asked calmly. But judging from his form he is hardly calm about this. He knows first hand how strong Itachi is, and to have his previous student at the mercy of Itachi, was something that is hard for him to swallow at the moment.

"She knows. How she is taking it, I do not know."

They each left my office. That went rather well, Kakashi kept Naruto in check. I wonder who will keep Sakura in check when she decided to yell at my decision.

* * *

**Minna he,**

**I'm sorry if this is yet, another filler, I promise I'll try to get all these fillers done and over with ASAP, I'll try to update with the same speed I've been doing for the past few days. Hopefully that's enough compensation for bearing with me with this filler chapter, but I thought it's a necessity to have their POV's regardless, since they have an impact with one of the characters so to speak.**

**Next chapter, it will be either Sakura's POV or one of Team Kakashi's. There won't be a Tsunade POV for quite a while, so the story should run its course already.**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I love reading them, and this is my first time to ever receive such a huge amount for just three chapters. I'll try my best to keep up the pace that I've been doing so far as thanks for the reviews. **

**Sore de wa**

**AoiTsubasa(yori)**


	5. Sakura's denial

* * *

Ever since the day I finally was able to talk to the one I'll be force to marry, I've been busying myself endlessly. It didn't matter if my shift is over, I still continue healing injured and sick peoples, whether they're ninja or not.

Shishou would usually check my schedule and tell me to take a break already, but I didn't want to. Because that would mean I have to check on the ex-Akatsuki station at the far west of the hospital, where all the patients thinks it's hunted.

I'm surprise no one check it out with the entire ruckus they've been having there, especially at night. Don't those guys know the value of sleep?

They probably do too. It's just that they are too bored and have nothing to do in that room except talk with each other. Makes me wonder how Uchiha Itachi is able to handle his comrades constant chatting. It's probably the same way Sasuke-kun handles Team Seven back in our old days—ignoring.

How typical they all are. They probably have that "hn" thing as a trait too, just as much as their sharingan.

So now here I am, doing some records for the other medic to look at in the morning, hopefully they'll do their jobs well. Hopefully.

"Haruno-san," someone called me out all of the sudden, it had surprise me, but I tried not to show it, instead I face the person that called me.

There's very few people that actually calls me "Haruno" with the honorific san along with it, and judging from the silhouette that the guy is illuminating, well it can be confuse for a girls (as inner's said), it is Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji.

"Come back from a mission?" I always asked this question, for some reason.

"No, training." He calmly said. I guess he must have injured himself somehow. But he's not really limping or anything, though his shoulder is bleeding.

"Let me take a look at that," I told him politely, knowing that the stoic prodigy likes etiquette out of all other qualities.

I started looking at his wounds, they look like mere scratches, but the one on his shoulder seems pretty deep that the ones on his arm.

"Practicing a new art, Neji-san?" I asked lightly, trying to start a conversation, knowing this guy, he probably doesn't care much if there is a conversation or not, as long as he gets patch up, so much like Sasuke-kun.

"No, I was sparing with Hatake-san." He said with a dead flat tone, like it didn't matter.

"Kakashi-sensei? But why?" I asked, knowing my always late sensei, would almost never ask someone to spar with anybody, much less Neji. But since Neji is Anbu Captain, well I suppose if he was looking for challenge, then Neji is the guy. But what I don't understand is why.

"Hn, I don't know why either, he just asked for a spar out of the blue while I was concentrating."

"hmm…something is odd about this, I wonder if he knows." I murmured, but apparently Neji's ears are as sharp as his eyes.

"He knows what Haruno-san?" He asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Its confidential information Hyuuga Neji, now you're all set, please escort yourself out," I said, not exactly glaring at him, but not exactly letting him have his way into finding out that information.

"Confidential it is." He walks out of the room, I followed in tow, after all, it would be bad if he suddenly had an urge to go to the west wing, where three (well two) Akatsuki would be chattering and giggling like school girls, though Deidara might look the picture well, I don't know about Kisame. Heck, I don't feel like imaginig Kisame wearing a sailor top and a blue skirt that reach right above his knees, it looks ridiculous that I might laugh, very hard.

I was about to too, except someone beat me to it.

"Haruno-san, did you hear that?" Neji asked, looking alert, as if trying to pinpoint the exact location where the voice is coming from.

And to my disdain, it was Kisame's ridiculous laughing that I was hearing. He sounded like a maniac wetting his pants, no that's an understatement, he sounded like a maniac that he usually sound like. Deidara must have been telling him stories or something.

It's not like Uchiha Itachi would. Would he?

"I don't really hear anything, Neji-san, it must be your imagination," I lied, lamely if I may add. Like he would believe that, a ninja must never doubt his senses, if a ninja does, you must retire early. At least that's what one of our text book in the academy said.

He just glared at me. Yikes, there's goes my friendly relationship with Hyuuga Neji, nice way to screw it Sakura.

Then we hear it again.

Judging from the form he's taking he's going to activate Byakugan, oh this could be really bad.

"Um…Neji-san, that's not really necessary." He looked at me as if I'm really dense and stupid, like I'm out of my mind to tell him that it's not.

"What if it's…"

"It's not, just trust me on this one, I don't think Shishou wants his Anbu Captain in with what's going on just yet." I told him sincerely.

"So this is the confidential information?" He asked and I just nodded telling him yes. Hopefully he would be satisfied with that.

"Very well," Hyuuga left the hospital, without as much as activating his Byakugan.

Now, I have a Shark Face that needs to meet the spatula and a frying pan, for making so much as a loud noise that would have blown their cover. I ran over like a possess person.

"HEY SHARK FACE!!" I yelled as I opened the sliding metal doors of their room. I didn't care to notice what the others was doing, only that I have a fish that needs to be cooked like charcoal.

"Urusai, you're in a hospital girl," he told me grinning like a stupid cat. Not that his eyes isn't freaky enough, but I really want to wipe that stupid grin out of his face.

"Take your own advice, shark face, Neji almost activated his byakugan, thanks to your hysterical laughing."

"Oh is that why you're so angry. Did I interrupt something that shouldn't be interrupted pinky?" Kisame taunted. Why that Shaky face.

"What would it take to make you understand that no one in Konoha knows you are here, Kisame?" I asked, my cheeks must be flaming since they feel so hot, and I bet steam must me coming from my ears too. How dare he insinuate that I'm having an affair with Hyuuga Neji, with Hyuuga Neji nonetheless, besides that man's taken. And I'm…I'm…I'm taken too…right?

"Itachi-san, your little wife is cheating on you," Kisame said, I didn't dare look anywhere near Itachi. Besides it's not my problem if he thinks I'm cheating, I'm not in the least bit worried about. But then why do I refuse to look at him? Do I care what he thinks?

This is absurd. I don't care what he thinks. Not one bit.

"Is that so," that's all he said. I don't know if it was aimed at me or Kisame. I don't even know if it's a question or not. But I didn't care, I'll make this big bunk of fish muscle understand that he has to keep a low profile, while their names are being cleared.

"Look, fish-chan, you have to understand that there are other people in this hospital, maybe not on this wing, but try to understand that patients needs their rest, and a lot of these patients are ninja's. Do you think they will second guess their ears? I already made a fool out of myself in front of Neji, so do me a favor and behave like a nice fish in an aquarium." I poke at his chest, knowing that he has a chest wound himself like Itachi, knowing that it would amount to some kind of pain. Of course I wasn't doing the poking thing to a max that he could faint from all the pain he would feel but I had to prove a point.

"Fine, I get you already pinky-chan, I'll keep it down, but you have to lecture Deidara too." He grinned. That stupid grin of his, I want to smash it.

"You too Deidara-kun, though I couldn't hear your giggles and gossips, but try not to make Fish-chan giggle so much," I told him, my eyes rolling off the side. I know that I'm done scolding these two girls. I was about to take my leave, but I notice that Itachi-san was not on his bed.

"Where did he go?" I asked myself. I probably asked it a bit loud, since Deidara answered for me.

"He must be taking a night walk. He does that whenever we're too annoying at night. Don't worry Sakura-chan he only does it at night, besides Itachi is the master of moving around without people noticing him, so he should be alright." Deidara said smiling as usual.

"I'll go look for him," with that I exited their room.

Where could he go from here? Deidara said that he usually does this at night. I walked around the corridor down the hall. Found him. He was there just watching the village from the windows. I wonder if he feels nostalgia coming back as he stared at that window.

"Ano…" I began. He continued staring at the window. I feel like a spectator watching a movie, just watching him. In all honesty, I want to know why he said my name. Why couldn't it be someone older? Someone he knew better. I, for one, know that he doesn't know me at all. Our only encounter was during Team Kakashi's mission to Suna, to rescue the Kazekage. But even then, there is no contact whatsoever. Heck it wasn't even him that we were fighting. Of course I wasn't really fighting, but. I want to know the answer that even Shishou doesn't know.

I must have been dwelling on my thoughts again. I didn't notice that his eyes that were staring at the window with a look that I couldn't recognize had shifted to mines.

I'm embarrassed, but I don't know why I'm embarrassed.

I'm looking at the orbs of a man that killed so many, yet I'm also looking at the orbs that I would be staring at for the rest of my entire life.

It feels strange. I don't sense any killing intent from him at all. He looks like a fallen angel, not a demon who had slain so many.

Looking at his onyx orbs that's so like Sasuke-kun's, yet it's so different at the same time; makes me feel so nostalgic. Like I've done it before.

But why do I feel this way. I feel like I betrayed him somehow. But why?

It feels like time had stop for me. He just stare at me, I didn't even notice when he finally took the steps to return to the room that I could only categorize as the zoo. Since Kisame that looks like a shark could holler much more louder than a gorilla.

I didn't even notice my hand grabbing the white material covering his arms. I didn't even notice that he was wearing a hospital uniform of a white kimono gi, and white pants that Karate people usually wear, minus the colored belts.

He looked at me again, as if expecting some question from me.

I felt suffocated. So guilty, but I don't even know why I feel guilty. I didn't even notice I said something at all.

"Naze."

The one thing that keeps ringing in my head. All the bells pointed to why, why, why. And I desperately want an answer. Though I knew this man would never answer my question. He may do it, but he'll do it at the point that a person is not satisfied. He would always provide half answers.

Wait. Why do I know that he'll do that?

I feel strange, I hardly know the man, yet I already assume how he would answer my question.

What's wrong with me?

"Sakura," he said my name. I didn't even notice that my hand is still clinging to his shirt. Yet I did notice that I have a rather large hand on my cheek. I couldn't read a single emotion from him. I really don't know what to expect from him at all. He's making me feel insecure.

My cheeks must be flaming red right now, because I could feel the flames burning my cheeks away. And the way he held my cheeks, it's as if, it's as if he was going to kiss me. But that's also one of my absurd thoughts (regardless how inner wants it to happen so badly).

But before I even knew it, that absurd thought is now a reality. The space that used to be heads apart; is now nonexistent. His hand never left my cheeks. As I melt down as he continue to kiss me.

It wasn't passionate or heated. It was just one simple kiss. I was in so shock that my eyes were wide open, his eyes were close. I didn't know how to react, so I didn't. I just stood there like a statue. It feels so long, yet I know it was only seconds.

He pulled back after awhile, but before he completely disappear back to the doors where his companions would be, he whispered. "I promised that is why."

It hardly made any sense. And just as I expected, he feed me a half worth answer. It frustrates me.

But as I touch my lips, which he had so lightly kissed, I felt happy. But I didn't know why.

In fact even his answer was like that. It's as if I'm missing something important has finally become whole again.

But how does an S-class criminal make a girl like me, feel like I've known him for so long, is something I don't understand.

And that's not even the end of it. When he kissed me, I don't feel like I've betrayed Sasuke-kun at all. But that's wrong, because he's Sasuke-kun's brother.

Sasuke-kun hates him.

And I…I…I have to marry him.

The realization to that, finally sunk in. I couldn't feel my knees anymore. I don't even know where I ended up that night, since all that's in my mind is, I'm marrying Uchiha Itachi. And there's no way to back out of it.

* * *

_I feel so lightheaded, why is that?_

"Oi, forehead girl, it's morning. Time to wake up already."

"Ino," I called out, partially because I felt relieve that it was all a dream. But my hopes for that was soon squash by Ino herself.

"Look, I don't know what happen to you last night. If it's a guy, I'll beat him to a pulp, so don't cry anymore okay." She said looking all concerned and everything.

"Did I run away from the hospital to here?" I asked myself than I asked her, but she answered for me anyway.

"From the looks of it, forehead girl, that's the only story," Ino smiled, "and you better be prepared to have you butt busted by Hokage-sama," she added.

"I really need to yell at her first, before she busted my butt," I muttered. Ino didn't hear though, because she was busy imagining Shishou getting angry at me for pulling whatever stunt I pulled last night, since I can't even remember running to Ino's house, or sleeping at all.

"Sakura, why are you depressed? You looked so crushed last night. That I decided immediately it's cause by a man." She asked sincerely, I could always talk to Ino about girl stuff, besides we had long ended our competition for the love of Sasuke. And if Sasuke ever returns, I'll be no longer available.

It's funny how easily I accepted that I won't be available for any man in this village any longer. But that thought of marrying Sasuke-kun's brother, hasn't been totally accepted by my mind quite yet. And I don't think it will for quite a while.

I decided that it's better to get some stuff off my chest. Of course keeping the confidential information confidential. Just as Neji said, 'Confidential it is.'

"I'm…well…" I started, Ino had listened so intently, that she's not even breathing anymore, only just looking at me. She probably expected that I got dumped by my boyfriend, as if I ever had one. "Ino-chan, I'm getting married."

"Oh that's lovely, and here I thought you got dumped by a guy or had a one night stand, congratulations Sakura," she beamed happily. I figured it hasn't sunk yet, much like it hasn't sunk in for me for the past two weeks.

"Na, Sakura, you just said getting married, right?" She asked for confirmation. The thought must have sunk faster than I thought.

"Hai," I answered quickly, because I feared the way she's handing my hands would tighten even more to cut my blood circulation.

I expected her to be all excited for me and everything, and started yelling at the whole village that Haruno Sakura is getting married. But I suppose she notice my sensitivity to the subject and decided to just congratulate me. She didn't press on why I was sad about it. She must have figured she'll know eventually.

"I'm happy for you Sakura, you've finally moved on from Sasuke," Ino smiled happily.

"Though it's a shame, you won't be Uchiha Sakura anymore," Ino exclaimed, it's a good thing I wasn't eating or drinking anything, I might have choke on it. Since technically I'll still be Uchiha Sakura.

"I remember when we were kids sharing our dreams together, you've always said that you'll marry an Uchiha, and be Uchiha Sakura." Ino giggled, she must have been visualizing it. Yet I couldn't help but think that she said 'an Uchiha' not 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Ino, did I really just say Uchiha when I was little and not Sasuke-kun?" I asked her, since I can't really remember much of my childhood memories anymore, even if I wanted to.

"I'm pretty sure you just said Uchiha, besides Sasuke wasn't exactly nice to you when we were kids either, in fact he's hardly nice to anyone anyways, he would always keep to himself and study hard. He must have wanted to be like his older brother. I mean he is a prodigy and everything…" She continued on with her story, but I wasn't even listening anymore.

All that's in my mind is that, 'I wanted to marry Uchiha since I was young, but which one?', I shook my head, all this baka thoughts is going to drive me nuts. Plus it's time I get to holler on Shishou, for suddenly agreeing to Itachi san's demand.

Even though I know there's nothing we could do about it.

No, I think I'll just give Shishou a break and not pull a tantrum stunt. I'll just be mature and do it, for the sake of the village. Just like Itachi san told me, 'never forget what a shinobi is'.

If the price for having him back to the village is marriage, then so be it.

Though I do wonder how Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Sai is going to take the news. Or every one in this village for that matter.

* * *

**Minna he,**

**I don't really have much to say, but thank you for all the reviews, and I appreciate the feedback. Also forgive me for the errors since I don't really have the time to check them today (or any day for that matter). If there are errors that are absolutely troublesome, feel free to state where they are and I'll fix it. They are most likely tenses (since I'm horrible at them). **

**AoiTsubasa(yori)**


	6. Ino's Frienship

**Ino's Frienship**

* * *

Wow, Sakura has been acting quite strange lately. Not that I haven't notice that everyone around her is noticing it. Though I think it is weird that Naruto would not ask her about it. I concluded that it is either he knows what Sakura's problem is, or he is too dense to even notice.

But somehow I doubt the latter. Naruto may seem pretty dense on other stuff, but not when his Sakura is sad or angry.

I already tied Sakura's problems to her husband to be. When she told me yesterday that she's getting married, she didn't sound quite trilled for my ears.

Though my curiosity is at its highest peak, I rather not pressed Sakura too much. She looked too shocked, for my taste.

Though I wonder who it is, I couldn't even sleep last night because I keep imagining faces walking down the aisle. Sakura better make me her maid of honor, or else.

"Mendokuse," and as usual I hear my most lazy bum comrade muttering something about meddlesome, while scratching the back of his head.

"What is it this time, Shikamaru?" I asked him, half rolling my eyes, knowing him it must be an errand from the hokage.

"Here, take this and make sure everyone in your family reads it," he tossed me a scroll, with the formal seal of the hokage. What's the meaning of this?

"Shikamaru, do you know what this is for?"

"Che, I thought it was self explanatory." He looked at me, as if expecting me to answer something back. Just like his woman would.

Though undoubtedly, he and Temari clicked like an unusual couple. But they are also probably the most compatible couple I know. God knows that I can't boss him like Temari could.

And stare at him, I did. Willing him to tell me already what's this about.

"It's an assembly summon, Ino. Everyone in the village must attend. Not just ninjas but also citizens. The citizens summoning is being done by genins' at the moment, and chuunin's are the one responsible for notifying every single ninjas about the summoning by giving them this scroll. So why don't you just share that scroll with your dad, and just prepare yourself for the meeting at sunset."

"Hold on. You said chuunin's, then why the heck are you distributing this scrolls yourself?"

"Why do I have to explain everything to you, Ino? It is too troublesome." I glared at him as he do his typical sighing.

"Trust me, its better not to get on the Hokage's sight at the moment," he answered the question, and walked away continuing with his duties.

Must be one heck of a meeting if he wants to get out of the hokage's sight, after all he is the tactician of the hokage when it comes to missions and such.

Oh well, I might as well get this scroll to my father, maybe it could at least explain what the summoning is about.

I entered my families flower shop, expecting to see my mother happily watering some flowers; well, it was either that or organizing them.

I didn't expect to see Sakura or Naruto in there though.

"Ano sa, ano sa…Sakura chan," Naruto began, looking the least bit comfortable. Did something happen between these two? For Sakura's sake, I hope not. I don't know what kind of demon is hiding underneath the pleasant angelic face of the Hyuuga heiress, and I probably should make funeral bouquets for Sakura's coffin, if it is the case.

"Naruto, Forehead girl, what brings you two here?" I asked them casually.

"Naruto needs help picking flowers, for his date. Could you help him, Ino pig?" Sakura retorted. I should have known that she'll call me by my hideous dub name, created by her of course. My figure is no where the site of a pigs, know it doesn't help if my name is almost from one. It's a good thing my mom stopped my father from naming me Inoshishi, there's no doubt that I wouldn't quit smacking my dad till he rots in his coffin for giving me such a name.

"Um…sure. Say have you two received a summoning scroll yet from the hokage? It seemed pretty urgent." I told them, wondering if they already know about it. Since Sakura is the hokage's deshi, I assumed she would have known about it already.

"Ah," Naruto answered, he looked stiffed, he keep avoiding Sakura's eyes too. Though there's really no need since Sakura looks like she's living a total different world. She must be daydreaming again.

"Good, Naruto knows, so do you know Sakura," I shook her from her thoughts, by waving a hand from her face. She just nodded her head.

What is up with this two?

"Hey, do you both know what this is about?"

"Ino-chan, you should just wait till sunset," Sakura said, walking out of the door.

"What the heck is that about? Oi, Naruto, do you know what it's about?" I asked the blond haired usually loudly fellow, come to think of it, he's unusually quiet today.

"I think you should just wait for it at sunset too, Ino," Naruto replied. What is up with these two? First it was Shika, now it's Sakura and Naruto. I mean this is Naruto and Sakura I'm speaking too. Naruto could not keep a secret for all he's worth. I understand Shika, since he's Shikamaru after all, but these two? Impossible.

It's time for a different approached. I need to find out who Sakura is going to marry anyway.

"Ne, Naruto, do you know that Sakura is getting married?" I asked him keeping my face just as it was, smiling.

"Ah, I know that, Team Kakashi has known two weeks ago. Did Sakura-chan mention anything about it?" He asked me, a bit of surprise twinkle in his eyes. Must have not expected Sakura to talk about it.

"Why do you seem surprise that Sakura talked about it?"

"She's not the one that told Team Kakashi about it. Baasan is the one that actually told us about it."

"Huh? Oh I get it now, it's an arrange marriage, isn't it? No wonder she isn't so happy about it." I finally figured it out, poor Sakura, but I can't really say that yet unless I know who she's marrying to first. Though I doubt that there's much of the male population that could outdo Sasuke when it comes to looks and figures.

"That's one way of looking at it," he muttered. What the heck is up with Konoha and its ninja? I don't think I'm liking how this day is going so far.

Naruto left ages ago. I was manning the shop, selling flowers and taking care of them. Though my mind isn't exactly where it is at the moment. To many questions, and so little answers, I sure hope that the meeting can provide answers.

Hold on, let's rewind a bit. Didn't Naruto said that it was the Hokage that informed them? Maybe I should just asked her who Sakura's going to marry.

"Ino," a grumpy voice called out my name. I could only recognize that voice as my fathers. He walks in the shop casually.

I made him a cup of tea as he sat on one of the chairs near the cash register, and held out the scroll, that has been bothering my eyes for quite some time. It didn't help that the color was red, which could only help my mind register alarm bells than anything.

"An urgent summoning scroll? Why didn't you give me this in the first place?" He asked, taking the scroll and undoing the tie that's wrapping it up.

"Shikamaru said that it's a summon for today's sunset," I informed him.

"Well he's right about that, it seems the hokage is going to inform the village about a certain confidential information. What are we waiting for, it's only two hours more before sunset, and we must get going.

"Shouldn't we inform mom about this? Shika said that even the civilians must attend."

"Even so, they would have different instructions than we do, Ino. Let's go." And with that, Dad help me close the shop early, then we head out to where the meeting is going to be held. Surprisingly it's going to be held in a facility underneath the hokage tower. I believe it is a war facility where the hokage would brief every single ninja on their target as a whole.

But what's with the secrecy.

I spotted my team. InoShikaChou, is gathered once again, if it's an enemy, let me at them. I'll beat the crap out of them, along with my team.

"Chouji, Shikamaru, you both are early. Here I thought that you would be staring at the clouds all day, Shika." Chouji chuckled.

"Don't think you're off the hook Chouji, I thought you would be snacking instead or eating at your favorite BBQ restaurant."

"Can't have that, it's an urgent meeting from the hokage after all." Chouji said, grabbing a chip from his favorite chip bag.

"Say, have you seen Sakura around?" I asked the both of them.

"I've seen Team Kakashi, but Sakura is no where near them, Ino," Choji answered.

"Mendokuse," Shika uttered. Judging from the lack of his response probably means he didn't.

"Oi, Shikamaru," Naruto yelled, coming over to our spot.

"Naruto," we all said together, like we already practice it or something.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan around?" He asked.

"No such luck, Naruto." Chouji answered.

"I see." Naruto replied looking down.

It was then that Tsunade-sama choose to make her entrance, looking as calm as ever. Though she did looked troubled. The council people came out after her, proud to show their glory.

For the sake of Konoha, I sure hope that whatever news godaime-sama has, I hope that it's not too shocking.

"Here goes the blow," Naruto uttered, looking so grim. It's like a shinigami decided to end his soul already. He's even starting to turn white.

"I'm here to announce that, we have captured three Akatsuki members, alive." The hokage informed. There were some cheers from the crowds. But if there is a need for secrecy, I assumed that's not all. Since I don't like the look that Shikamaru is giving at the moment.

"Also that, as of now, the s-class criminal society group called Akatsuki is of no more," an even more louder cheer coming from the villagers, surprising enough. I would have thought that it is the shinobi who should celebrate that fact, I was about to too, except, some of the ninja's around me is not liking that fact.

What exactly is going on?

"With that stated, the three captured Akatsuki members are now, Konoha shinobi, and once they have completed their punishment, they would be in the ranks of Konoha's shinobi." I don't think people are liking what they are hearing now.

What the heck is our hokage thinking?

"Those three members, are Kisame, Deidara, and Uchiha Itachi," everything quiet down, I could sense the fear coming of from everyone from the room. I'm surprise no one has protested.

"Make no mistakes, these three can't do any harm to Konoha since they are under oath, and under that oath, every single record that Uchiha Itachi has had, with the councils permission, is now void, Ijou." With that she left everyone with a baffled expression. I don't really think I understand the shock that I'm in, much less everyone else.

It's really hard to think that we are going to have s-class criminal missing-nin as citizens of Konoha now. I don't think I really understand what's going on in Konoha anymore.

Everyone went home afterwards, of course after discussing what the hokage just inform everyone else. Shikamaru and Chouji didn't even comment about it. They just dragged their feet home.

"Ano sa, Shikamaru, why would the hokage let them joined the village?" I asked Shikamaru.

"They are best at what they do, Ino, besides if they are under oath, so the hokage must have made them sworn with their life, meaning that they couldn't hurt anyone here in Konoha unless they have to," Shikamaru said.

"I'm surprise you figured it all out, Shikamaru," Naruto said, I didn't even notice that he was behind trailing our footstep.

"So that is it, huh?" Chouji informed.

"So you've known about it already, Naruto." I asked, he nodded.

"Isn't that Sakura-chan over there," Chouji informed. And just as he said there was Sakura, with three men following behind her.

"They must be Kisame, Deidara, and Uchiha Itachi," Shikamaru mumbled. Undoubtedly, the guy with black hair does resemble Sasuke, so he must be Uchiha. But that's not what I wanted to know.

What I want to know is why Sakura is walking with those three.

I decided to eavesdrop for a bit, coming close by the poll. Shikamaru was giving me his usual 'troublesome' body language, Chouji just continued eating as usual, and Naruto had this peculiar sad look in his eyes. I don't really care for the moment what Naruto or Shikamaru thinks I'm doing, but I must know if these criminals are blackmailing Sakura or something.

"You listen to me Shark Face, you better be back here by dawn. Shishou only gave you permission to get that predator sword of yours back, not to hunt down a shop and drink all the sake you want." Sakura reprimanded the shark looking face one.

Why is Sakura getting all scold-y with that guy?

"Got cha, pinky, be good for Itachi while I'm a way," the shark looking guy spoken.

Huh!? Why should Sakura be good for Itachi? I'm not really getting the picture. And what's up with Pinky? I thought I'm the only one that gets the right to tease Sakura much about everything.

Sakura looked like she's about to snapped at the shark guy too, but was held back by the blond guy, whoever he is.

"Sakura-chan, why don't we go to the Uchiha compound and start getting business straighten out," the blond haired said, like he was trying to get Sakura's attention away from the shark looking one.

During that time duration, that Uchiha guy has never said a word. The only thing I know about that guy is that Sasuke hates him, other than that, I know nothing. But his attitude and Sasuke's are too much alike for my comfort.

They saw that fish guy off, and they went off to the other street, they were probably going to the Uchiha compound, like the blond girl or guy said.

Wait is he/she a guy or a girl?

"Oi, Ino, are you done eavesdropping?" Shikamaru called.

"Yeah, I'm finished, why?"

"Let's go somewhere to eat, Naruto looks like he could use some ramen," Chouji said, dragging Naruto to Ichiraku already.

We followed behind closely. Neither of us spoke, seeing as I have my mind preoccupied with it's content.

When we got to our destination. Naruto ordered his usual favorite ramen, Chouji ordered the same thing. I decided to get the same thing as them, which was pork-ramen.

"Naruto, I heard a rumor lately," Shikamaru began talking, but was interrupted by our former sensei, Iruka.

"Naruto," he called out.

"Iruka-sensei," he said looking all sad, like he has no appetite to eat at all. Quite an unusual site for all of us.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Now why wouldn't be Naruto be alright? I mean Akatsuki is gone right. I've heard a rumor that they were after him.

"Ah," that's all he said finally taking a sip of his ramen.

"Why would Naruto be not alright? I mean sure the news shock every one of us Iruka-sensei, but I don't really get it." Chouji asked looking annoyed.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, "as I was saying before, I heard a rumor, though I don't think it was tend to be a rumor when I heard it."

"What is it Shikamaru?" I asked.

"Sakura is getting married." He said, talking a sip at his noodles and shoving a mouthful of noodles with his chopsticks to his mouth.

"Oh, that's not a rumor, Sakura herself said she's getting married." I told them.

"Do you know who she is marrying to?" Chouji asked.

"No clue…Sakura didn't tell me."

"She's marrying," Naruto started, he seem too tense to get the word out of his mouth. I mean the worse he could say is that Sakura is marrying an old geezer, but somehow I didn't think that's the case.

"She's marrying Itachi," he said.

"Did you just said Itachi? As is Uchiha Itachi?" I asked him again, because I'm not so sure I'm liking what I'm hearing.

"The one and only," Iruka answered for Naruto, since Naruto was clenching his fist and was too out of it to repeat what he said.

I seriously don't know how to carry this news. It feels too unreal to be true, but if that is what Sakura must do, there must be a good reason why she has to marry Itachi.

No wonder she looked so sad.

I feel bad for Sakura for getting herself in this situation. I don't even know how she got herself in this situation, but the only thing I could do is help and hear her out.

Sakura must have been shock out of her mind to hear that she's marrying Itachi, Sasuke-kun's brother. I would be too if I were in her shoes.

I don't really envy her at the moment.

But I'll what a friend can only do at any situation.

I am Sakura's best friend after all.

* * *

**Minna he**

**Another chapter finished, I wonder how bad the errors are this time? Sorry for the past few chapters, all the grammar mistakes were all over the place. It's probably the same for this chapter too.**

**Thank you for all the feedback, and please don't feel shy to give any reviews, since I love them. The more I get the faster I'll update even more.**

**So anyways it's time for some Japanese vocabulary list and some explanations about them. This is from every single chapter. **

**Shishou-teacher, master**

**Mendokuse- Okay I need to do some explaining for this one, though we all know that it is Shikamaru's favorite thing to say, which means TROUBLESOME, mendokuse is actually a slang term for mendokusai, which means troublesome too.**

**InoShikaChou-I don't really know how many people knows the Japanese card game karuta (which is a gambling game), anyways InoShikaChou is a bonus move in that said card game, which consist of three cards. A boar, a deer, and a butterfly, thus Ino, Shika, Chou. Funny ironic thing it is. Since Ino means a boar, Shika a deer, and Chou is a butterfly.**

**Inoshishi-boar**

**Obaasan/baasan/baachan-grandmother, also a term for any female elderly people in an elderly way. (ex. Senior woman citizen)**

**Deshi-apprentice**

**Doitashimashite-You're welcome (retort for thank you)**

**Ijou-this is all, the end. (kind of like a dismissing thing)**

**Arigatou-(and yes it is spelled right) Thank you**

**Shinobi-(I think we all know what it means) ninja, spy**

**Hai-yes(though it means yes, in other circumstances it could mean something different depending on the tone it is use)**

**Jutsu-art, technique**

**Che-darn**

**Ano-um**

**Demo-but**

**Kanpai-cheers (for drinking purposes like sake)**

**Hontou-really**

**Oniisan/Niisan, Oniichan/niichan, Aniki-older brother (for some reason you can call anyone that as long as they are older than you, and they are of course boys, of course you have to have their permission first)**

**Yosha-alright! **

**Tadaima-I've return (usually only said on ones homes, not to a person, doesn't even matter if there is a person home or not)**

**Gomen-sorry(short for gomennasai)**

**Nanda yo- slang for 'what is it'**

**Datte-but, however, still**

**Dare-who**

**Kyuubi- nine tails **

**Uso ttebayo- Uso means lie, and from (I'm extremely sorry if this may sound offensive, since I'm not a fan of any dub anime esp. Naruto) naruto English version, 'believe it'. Though I don't really think that's a proper translation for it, it's more like 'I'm telling you it's a lie' (though it's not really that translation either when it comes to meaning wise, it's more like, 'it's a lie right?') versus, 'it's a lie, believe it'. **

**Urusai-it could mean many things depending on the situation, it could mean 'annoying', 'noisy', even 'shut up'. (quite a convenient word)**

**Naze-why (that's not the only word that could mean why though, there is a variety, ex. Doushite or Nande)**

**And last the honorifics: **

**San-mr./mrs/ms.(doesn't matter what, also never add this to your name, never ever call yourself blah blah-san)**

**Chan/kun-generally chan is added to a girls name, and kun to a guys, but it's okay to add it on any gender anyway, but chan tends to be more cuter and kun more boyish.**

**Sama-the highest honorific there is, it can apply to your shishou, or to a lord. **

**So there goes all the Japanese word, I don't think I missed any, but if I did, just say so.**

**AoiTsubasa(yori)**

**P.S. minna he means 'to everyone' (he is not pronounce as he but the Japanese 'e' sound which is (eh)), AoiTsubasa(yori) means 'from AoiTsubasa'. This is how to construct letters in Japanese. Of course they are suppose to be indented but with the way works I gave up indenting them after awhile.**

**Ijou **


	7. Deidara's General Cleaning

**

* * *

**

**General Cleaning Anyone?**

* * *

After our dismissal in the hospital, this morning un, Kisame mentioned that he needed to get samehada un. And Itachi just grunted as usual un. I don't really know how Itachi usual works un, but I do know he prefers quiet above anything else un.

Though I don't really understand why he wants to marry Sakura-chan, un. Nothing against her un, besides I don't really think I want to know what that chakra punch of hers could do now, un.

So here we are now, at the gates saying our farewells to Kisame un.

We must have really stood out from the whole crowd, since everyone keeps gawking at us whenever we pass by un. Not that it's anything new. But I thought the hokage said that it's alright for us to walk and do whatever now un.

The villagers must still be too shock to either throw rocks or yell something un.

Kisame likes teasing Sakura-chan un. Even more so since she's going to get laid to his partner quite soon un. But Kisame is generally not like this un. Maybe his comment about Akatsuki's destruction pebble hit him instead un.

After all the teasing, Kisame just walked out the gate un. I'm sure Itachi already notice our little eavesdropper near the poll, un. But he didn't say anything about it un.

Neither did Sakura-chan un. Though it seemed she did notice the blond haired girl, with a figure that most people would probably die for, un.

"Let's go," Itachi said un, and then we went our way towards the Uchiha compound. Itachi didn't look too happy un, well not that I could tell if he's happy or not. But the two of us comply without even saying another word.

I suppose it's my job to break the silence now, without Kisame, this silence would continue, un. It's probably alright for Itachi un, but I'm not so sure it's alright for Sakura-chan un.

"Sakura-chan, what does the Uchiha compound look like?" I asked her, smiling happily un.

"Um…"She glanced at Itachi who was walking ahead of us un. I looked at where she was looking at, and I somehow manage to trace it to the fan symbol in Itachi's back un.

I just remembered un; it was Sakura-chan that brought us back clothes un. She brought Itachi an Uchiha black shirt and some black pants un. She probably figured that Itachi liked the color black un. She brought me almost the same clothes too, and Kisame too, except they were lacking the fan symbol un. She was mumbling something about finding the shirt in the hospital un. She also told us all un, to buy our own clothes since she would save herself the embarrassment to hunt down clothes for us un.

That pretty much had sum up our morning un. And the afternoon was filled nothing but medical test un. I was too happy to get out of our hospital room that I hugged Sakura-chan tightly un. Kisame just grunted un.

"We're here," Itachi just said. I didn't notice that it wasn't that far un, either that or the silence took much of the time un. Either ways I'm happy I could do as I like at night, without being watch like a hawk by that short black haired lady un. I think she's also an apprentice of the hokage like Sakura-chan un. Oh right! her name is Shizune un.

"So what do we do now un?" I asked the two of them. Looking at the abandon compound un. It was rather large, there are some shops too; it really is a sector in Konoha un.

I don't really like the looks of things un. I could already feel the mouth in my hand flinching with distaste un, including my nose un. This place feels like it hasn't been clean for a long time un.

Kisame better return by daylight un.

I don't think the mouth in my hands is going to like the taste of rags and soap un.

"We'll start with the Uchiha main house, if we clean that one first, we could clean the rest later," Sakura uttered, looking ahead, probably conducting some kind of plan un. Anything is fine, as long as I don't have to clean a third of this place by myself.

"Hn," Itachi went up ahead leaving Sakura-chan and me un. He must have wanted to get business over as usual, only this time our enemies are dust bunnies and spider webs un. Maybe we could include some bugs too while we're at it un.

"Sakura-chan, are we really cleaning the whole compound with just the three of us un?" I asked her un, the thought itself is already sending shivers on my spine un.

"Of course not, but a good measure of it will be," she said smiling un.

"Eh, what do you mean by that un?"

"Don't worry. I'll try to ask my team mates if they could help us clean this place tomorrow, for now we just have to do what we can. Besides what can we accomplish when the sun is already abandoning us."

She has a point un.

How are we going to clean when we don't even have a light for cleaning un? That reminds me un, is the electricity for this compound still working un?

I was about to asked Sakura-chan that un, but Itachi beat me to it, by showing up, and flipping the switch on the polls opened un. So much for asking Sakura-chan un.

And our tike towards the main Uchiha house begin un, it was at the very end of the compound un. I tried to memorize the streets as much as possible un. There's no knowing when something might caught up un.

It's not like the one that destroyed our organization is already six feet under the ground un. Being prepared is probably what the three of us should do un. Plus something tells me that Itachi intended for things to happen this way un.

In front of us stood an old Japanese mansion un, the one with shoji screens, and paper doors un. Made out of wood mostly un. Great un, this makes cleaning much more fun un.

"Itachi un, couldn't your ancestor consider having a house of stone instead un," I commented un, Sakura was giggling with what I said un.

"Tell that to them when you see them in the after life, Deidara," he retorted un. I didn't expected one, but all of the sudden Sakura quit her giggling and stood there serious looking un.

I remembered that Kisame mentioned that Itachi's little brother is in the jinchuuriki's team. Not that he was present when Sasori danna and I captured Shukaku. And since Sakura is in his team un, are they close un?

Itachi must have said something offensive un, since Sakura got quiet un. She didn't even laugh when I said something funny un.

We just clean, clean, clean. Everything in that house was sparkling clean, the moment that old clock (who knows whether the time is right or not un) start banging for twelve o'clock un.

Sakura retired after that clock said it was one in the morning un. She just entered some random room and sleep un.

The only ones awake now is Itachi un, and obviously me un.

"Itachi, where are you going un?" I asked him as he was about to exit through the entrance.

"I need to talk with the hokage," he looked at me for a few seconds before answering un.

"I'll go with you un," I wanted to go with him, maybe then our situation would make more sense un. I didn't question why Itachi let himself be tied up in Konoha un. I didn't even question why I have to take an oath myself un. The least he could do is let me hear what he knows un.

"No, stay here with Sakura."

"I think she's safe where she is Itachi un. I really doubt thieves would suddenly show up to abduct her un." Itachi just looked at me, probably thinking whether to let me go or not un. Besides Sakura-chan can protect herself un.

"Don't worry I'll take care of pinky, let Deidara go Itachi," the grinning shark face made an entrance un. Finally deciding to show up, that leaves Itachi no choice but to let me go with him.

"Hn," must be his way of saying fine un.

"We'll be going now, Kisame, take care of Sakura-chan," I called out grinning away my appreciation to Kisame.

"Don't you dare lay your fingers at her," Itachi just said un. I think Kisame just sweatdropped at the lengths Itachi is making to make sure his woman is not to be touched un. Too bad Sakura-chan is not awake un. I would have really like to see her reaction to this side of Itachi un.

And so we made our way to the Hokage tower, who knows what I'm going to hear tonight un.

**

* * *

**

**Minna he**

**Seventh chapter done, and guess what the eight chapter is done too. Clicky clicky. Don't forget to drop a review please. **

**AoiTsubasa(yori) **


	8. Deidara's answers

* * *

I've always wonder what type of thinker Itachi is un. And I suppose I'm about to find out un.

We entered the hokage's building, casually un. The chuunin that was doing some paper work un, just asked our business like we're already like them un. Probably a good thing un, something tells me that Itachi is not in a good mood un.

Then again, I'm hardly in a good mood at all un.

Though the facades might hide it well; I'm not the least bit happy being tied down to another village un. The only bonus I could really see in this deal un, is getting a regular Anbu life for the three of us un.

But I want revenge un. Those guys we fought were quite strong un. I guess it's back to the training ground for the three of us un.

But if we Akatsuki didn't stood a chance un. What does that say about Konoha un? I don't really get why we're here at all un.

I mean sure un. We got captured and too weak to fight un. But I'm sure Itachi could have manage to escape by himself un, regardless how wounded he is un.

It's not like the three of us are best pals un. Kisame doesn't even fit that picture un.

"The hokage said she will see you," the guy with blue haired announced un. He must be jounin judging from his uniform.

Itachi didn't say anything un, he just invited himself in un, after the man said that the hokage would see us un. Guess I'm not complaining un.

We entered the room where the hokage is un, I felt like I entered a bar un. The smell of sake is stronger towards the desk un. The hokage must like her sake un. Maybe she should be best pal with Kisame un.

"What brings you two here?" She asked eyeing us with suspicion.

"Business," Itachi replied.

"What kind?" She asked sitting straight up her chair and abandoning her sake cup.

"I'm going to save you the trouble of tracking the ones responsible for our lost, and save you some anbu lives, by telling you what I know."

"How nice of you to think that Itachi," She huffed, probably didn't like what she's hearing un.

"He's not bluffing un. It's true un. Those guys are strong un." I said un, I don't really like how the hokage is taking the news un. Shouldn't she be happy that Itachi will just tell her everything un?

"Then start telling, the anbu that I sent out two weeks ago should be reporting any day." She said with confidence with her information gathering.

"They are probably dead by now," the hokage clench her fist tightly, and the brush that she's been holding snap into two.

"So you're saying it's impossible to track these guys."

"Not impossible, but merely not advisable."

"So they are that strong then."

"Hn."

I just nodded every time Itachi said something un. Not that I need to butt in un.

"So then what do you know about them?" She asked, not really liking having to trust us. I guess she does have a good reason un. But this is hardly the time to act ignorant un.

"Nothing."

"Nothing! Then why are you here?" She yelled. Itachi's response might have tweak a few nerves un. Mine included.

"You didn't let me finish, hn. I know nothing about the organization themselves, or else I wouldn't have been surprise when they launch that attack on us. But I do know their plans."

Their plans un? Should have known Itachi won't let him get beaten that badly without finding something at least un.

"Plus we could provide details on the one we fought un. Maybe it's a bit insignificant un. But at least if someone ever encounter them un, they know which one to really dodge un." I commented un, since that's the only thing we do know about their organization anyway. I'm pretty sure Itachi already copied a lot of their jutsu un.

"Very well, I'll hear what they can do at a later date, Deidara," She said looking at me un, and then she looked back to Itachi un.

"Let me hear their plans. And how exactly did you come across it."

"I came across it in the battlefield. Their organization is stupid enough to put their plans everything in a scroll, with an adept form of seal; that would be hard to release for even some jounins."

"How much of everything is in it Itachi?"

"I'd say a good measure of five years, as long as they don't find out that we're alive." That's true un. They could always change their plan if they found out that we had leaked it un.

"Right, since they know that you know."

"No, they don't know that we know," Itachi corrected un. The hokage looked baffled a bit un, I mean I'm even baffled myself un.

And they don't un?

"Somehow, one of the strongest in their group is also the most careless. He'd dropped the scroll momentarily, enough for me to perform a copying jutsu."

"And he didn't notice you performing this?"

"Exactly. The jutsu that I perform wasn't even recognized since I camouflaged it while casting another jutsu."

"Good. But I assume they have a good reason to get rid of Akatsuki."

"Your assumption is correct. They wanted us out of their way, so they could use the power of the jinchuuriki that we had gathered so far for their operation."

They do un? What for un?

"Their goal in that?"

"Unknown."

"Go on then, continue."

"They would try to crumble all the alliance while they are constructing their ultimate plan, whatever that ultimate plan is."

"In other words they would like a war to happen so that they won't be trace once they decided to go on with the said unknown plan."

"Precisely."

My head is spinning with realization un. I don't think I could take this anymore un.

"I'm surprise you figured this much on your own with just that scroll. I guess I shouldn't expect any less from you Itachi."

"You may have the scroll. I don't have any need for it anymore," Itachi hand out the scroll and lay in on the table.

"So if your assumption and this scroll is right, war is happening soon. They would want to get Konoha out of their sight as much as possible by disturbing our shaky alliance, and disturb as much. But why Konoha?"

"Because Konoha has one of the things they're after for."

"Naruto," the hokage ponder that it would be that case un.

"No, if what they're planning is what I think their planning, then Naruto-kun is not in any danger to them that the rest of us."

"What do you mean by that? It would only make sense if they're after Naruto, if they want the jinchuuriki power."

"I don't think they're after the power for the power, but for what it can do. Even if the statue where we perform the draining is incomplete it could still be use."

"That's true un. But not just anyone can use it un. The only one that could navigate that thing is Leader-sama un. And leader-sama just disappear un."

"Disappear?"

"Then they would be after the next best thing to control it, then. But who?"

"If you open that scroll you'll know who their target is in Konoha," The hokage undo the scroll really quick, after seeing the seal un. She read looked like she was hunting for a name in Konoha by the way her eyes were glancing through the scroll.

"No, it can't be. Why her?" She jolted from her seat, about ready to grab Itachi by his collar shirt.

"I wanted to know that myself."

"Know what un?"

"Is that why you." She was growling a bit now un. Quite scary un.

"No, that is not just the reason."

"What reason un?"

"Un…will someone just say who it is un." I said since they're both ignoring my question.

"Why Sakura?" The hokage collapse back into her chair.

Why Sakura-chan un? Wait, does she mean our Sakura-chan un? Then it makes perfect sense why Itachi would like to marry her un.

But didn't he say that it was not the reason un?

"Perhaps we could just conjure for now that it's her perfect chakra control." Itachi suggested un.

"Yes, for now, that's what we'll do. I don't want Sakura ever finding anything about this, Itachi. Do I make myself clear?" She ordered un, while giving Itachi a hard glare.

"She won't need to, and if they do as plan, in three years time, they would have problems finding Haruno Sakura, since she won't be a Haruno anymore."

"Quite a point, un."

"With that said, I want her to be move out of her team and be added to ours."

"I suppose that it would do Sakura good not to stand out too much. It's a good thing she had already learn everything there is to learn from me. Very well, Itachi, your request is granted. But keep in mind the Sakura is jounin and also a medic-nin, she can't join you all if she is at her rank."

"We'll do something about it."

"We'll train her un. So when's the anbu exam un?"

"It will be held in three months time, you three are exempt from that exam, but I'll leave Sakura in your hands Itachi."

"Hn."

"Also, Itachi, what's the probability that Orochimaru is the man behind this?"

"Zero, though the probability that he is aiding these men is not."

"I thought as much."

"So this is it un, we need to train Sakura-chan hard un. I don't really think I would like to have a taste of her chakra punch un."

"Oh you will, you will," the hokage said grinning.

We excuse ourselves after that and return back to the Uchiha mansion un. My thoughts filled with nothing but training menu since we have to make an anbu out of Sakura-chan un.

But there was one thing that keeps bugging me un.

"Itachi, why do you want to marry Sakura-chan un?" I asked the quite dark haired man.

"I promise that is why."

A promise un. I guess it's better than what the hokage thinks he's doing it for un.

**

* * *

**

**Minna he,**

**Two chapters in a row, yay. Next chapter it's Sakura's POV again, it would probably stay in Sakura's POV for at least three more chapters before I'll switch it again.**

**Don't forget to drop a review. I don't really care if it's sign or not, if you put an email or not, as long as you tell me what you think.**

**AoiTsubasa(yori)**


	9. Sakura's first night

* * *

優しい両手

* * *

Tired. That's the only thing I could think about when I choose to enter the farthest room in this household. They probably think I'm ready to call it a day already and give up the fight against the dust bunnies. They have another thing coming.

Haruno Sakura never gives up and never will.

It sure had suddenly fallen quiet though. Maybe I should check whether or not Deidara finally choose to collapse after all the complaining he did for all the chemicals he had used.

Is his hand really that sensitive?

Maybe I should ask him about that tomorrow, when everything is already clean up. That would make him shudder from the thought of using chemicals for cleaning purposes.

It does make me wonder though, how could his hands handle eating clay explosives, yet he couldn't handle cleaning chemicals?

Must be the acids.

Anyways I better clean this room and get a move on. I want to sleep in my bed, after all this cleaning, I think I deserve it.

I sure hope Deidara and Itachi wouldn't mind if I ditched them for some shut eye and nice hot shower. Because there is no way I am sleeping here tonight, or rather this morning, whatever it is.

Yoshi, let's take a look at this room and see what kind of general cleaning does it need.

That's odd. This room doesn't look that dirty at all. A few spider webs here and there and a few dust too, but otherwise it looks pretty neat. Whoever room it is, saved me a lot of trouble of cleaning it thoroughly.

The bed however, is in need of serious linen changing. There is no way I'm having this dusty mucky odor in this household. And if I have to yell my lungs out to three Akatsuki guys to make sure it stays that way, so be it.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahh."

"Maybe it." I guess I have to pay the price of letting my emotions get the better of me.

Alright I want to know whose room this is. It's too tidy to be the average guy's room. But that's a bit too prejudice of me, after all, the only guys room I've actually been to is Naruto's. Now that is one messy living place I have no intention of cleaning, ever.

Judging from this room, the tatami mat is in need of sweeping, the drawers of that cabinet in that corner too, and of course the bed is in dire need of change. Now where can I find the linens around here?

Che, maybe I should have made myself in charge of cleaning the bedrooms instead of cleaning the living rooms, hallways, and the kitchen. My eyes and body are too sore from all that cleaning I did, and what's worse is: we still have a whole compound left, not to mention the rest of the mansion.

I sure hope whoever was in charge of cleaning the other bedrooms had clean it enough for sleeping, because I'm not staying here till the rest of the morning to clean every single one before they could sleep in it.

But I am cleaning this one. It doesn't look like its demanding. Beside the room is much tidier than Naruto's house, just take away the spider webs and the dust.

I wonder whose room this belongs to.

* * *

There clean and sparkling! Finally I can go home now.

That's strange! I don't feel Itachi's or Deidara's chakra signature at all. It's always faint and I could only sense it when I'm close to them, but now it's completely gone.

From the looks of things, Kisame already return. Maybe I should asked him. Or not. I could always take my cleaning one step further and clean the closet right on the right corner across the bed, check out the surely gardens behind that other shoji screen door, pry in the desk, or open those drawers that my hands had been itching to open since I went in this room.

Hmm…which one should I do?

The drawers it is.

Maybe if I opened it, I'll get an idea whose room this belongs to. I already ruled out Sasuke-kun's mother, father, and himself. No matter how tidy Sasuke-kun always presents himself, somehow I doubt that this room belongs to him. It's too mature looking to be a boy's room. As for the parents, well their married, there's no way that they have separate rooms, do they?

So that only leaves Itachi, and his relatives. Preparedly his relative's room.

But it could also be Itachi's room too, I mean it does fit him quite nicely, and the location is probably most convenient for him. It's the farthest room in this whole household, from the main sleeping quarters, but at the same time near it. But the distance is enough for privacy.

Of course there are other wings in the house and other rooms. Too bad for me and Deidara, we still have a lot of rooms to clean, and Deidara sure has a lot more bathrooms and bathhouse to clean. Those tongues in his hands were probably suffocating from all the chemicals it must endure.

Oh well they're not my hands.

Not that my hands are in any good shape either. They're all prune-y from all the cloth soaking and mat scrubbing, not to mention floor scrubbing too.

Maybe Deidara was right; maybe the Uchiha should have consider building their house with stone instead.

Well, there's really no use shrugging to that idea, I might as well get my room investigation going and just tell Kisame that I'm going home.

Okay, here goes nothing. My hands opened the drawer, and go figure, it's filled with clothes with Uchiha markings. Though there was something in it that caught my eyes, it's unmistakably an Anbu gear. They look to be the right size that would fit Sasuke-kun's younger fifteen year old self. So is this really Itachi's room?

Urgh, oh well, on to the next drawer. Besides it could be a relative's for all I know.

Hm…a box, three frames of pictures, and some other ninja stuff, like kunai's or shuriken's.

Now time to find out whose room this is. The picture frame should explain it loudly enough.

The first picture is a picture of the Uchiha family, all clad in traditional kimono, minus the bundle in the arms of the female. Which I presume is Sasuke-kun and his mother. Oh my god, Sasuke-kun looks so cute as a baby.

Next to the lady is a man, wearing a black Kimono, in contrast to the one that Sasuke-kun's mother is wearing, which was white with cherry blossom at its sleeves.

Next to him, was a young boy, he didn't looked too happy, or sad, but indifferent. Come to think of it, only the parent was smiling. And Sasuke-kun looked too asleep to be whining or being a cute baby.

But Itachi did look quite cute as a five year old child (assuming he is). I can't help but think if his child would look as cute!

What the heck I'm thinking?

I should really stop thinking about babies before I…

Nevermind, I just did.

Great Sakura, try not to imagine a happy family in a picture, with Itachi standing there proud and tall, and you with a baby in your arms.

Too late, I guess I just did.

On to the next picture. The next picture is just Itachi and Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun looked happy, and Itachi looked quite annoyed in the picture. Sasuke-kun must be happy to be carried by his brother. Sasuke-kun must be five years old in this picture.

Sasuke-kun must have really loved Itachi. But was probably also envious of him. Just look at his attire Sakura, so young and he's already a chuunin.

I should really stop invading into his privacy. He probably didn't even want me to clean his room.

Time to call it a day and tell Kisame I'm out of here.

* * *

"Kisame!" I called out when I spotted him, near the entrance with a couple of sake bottles at hand.

Whatever did I say about not stopping by to get sake. Figures Kisame would break it.

"Huh? What's the matter pinky? Did a pervert decided to peak on you while bathing on the spring or something." He stood up, with a drool in his mouth, like it was some sort of emergency.

That teme, he actually thinks that I was peak on, the nerve!

"Wake up Kisame, and no I was not bathing, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way home." I told him casually and was about to reach my ninja slippers. But he waved his arm in front of me dangerously, to stop me.

"Sorry, pinky, Itachi doesn't want you out for the remaining of the hour without the sun on the sky."

Is he trying to say something intelligent for once? Or is that the effect of drinking sake?

"Well, the sun would be coming up in three hours or so, so what's the difference, besides I just want to go home to take a bath and get some sleep, surely he wouldn't mind that, right?" I told him, smiling at him with annoyance. My eyebrows are probably twitching too.

"Then go ahead and take your bath here, and go sleep wherever you want, because you are not leaving this household until that sunshine greats us all." He just grinned and said without any concern at all.

Who does this shark face think he is? Or Itachi for that matter.

"Since when are you in charge of me Kisame?" I asked him, my knuckles wanting to punch that grin out of his face.

"Since Itachi and Deidara went out to finish some business." He answered.

"So what do you have in mind of being in charge?" I asked him out of annoyance.

"You don't leave unless I leave, that's all there is to it," he answered, and then chugged the bottle that he has tied on his hand.

"So if I tell you to escort me to my home would you do it?" I asked him nicely, giving him the sweetest fake smile I could muster with my tired limbs.

"Unless you want me to stay, why not. Though I can't say that Itachi won't beat the crap out of me." He shrugged.

Why would he do that?

Grr…Itachi is so mysterious to me.

"But I'm in really need of a good soak and a good comfy bed to sleep in Kisame," I reasoned, weighting my option. I know that if I insult him by calling him shark face he wouldn't consider it, so calling him by his name for now should at least make him think for a bit.

He just looked at me. Good he's hook.

"I just want to go home Kisame, please!" I did the pleading trick, hopefully he'll buy it.

"This is your home pinky, at least now it is," he shrugged again and continued drinking from his sake bottle.

"But I really, really, absolutely, need my bath and my comfortable bed!" I exclaimed.

"So, you can get that here, pinky, there is a bath, and I'm sure you'll find a comfortable bed to sleep in. Pick a room why don't you, I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind even if you pick his room, whichever his room is in this house. Che, this house is too big for the four of us."

You got that right!

"What about clothes Shark Face? What am I going to wear?"

"Wear Itachi's, I'm sure he'll like it, or at least I'm going to find out if he does or not."

"So now what, am I a guinea pig to your innuendo's of how to figure out a way to crack Itachi operation?"

"Don't let it get to you pinky, I just want to know what makes Itachi vulnerable."

"You really think he'll reveal that?"

"No, but it never hurts to try. So why don't you run along and get that bath of yours already, since I'm going to search this house dry for some sake."

"Can you clean while your at it?" He looked at me as if debating whether to reply or not. Or whether I'm serious or not.

"Will you be happy if I do?" I nodded.

"Fine, I'll clean what I feel like cleaning," he said, and I finally left him and return to the supposedly Itachi's room.

I guess this is my retribution for being lock in his family house. I might as well just wear his clothing, back to the first drawer it is.

I grab one of his old shirts, all the pants are too big for me to wear, so I decided to raid the closet and find the box where his old clothes are and pulled a white short, much like the one Sasuke-kun used to wear.

To the bathing room it is.

* * *

I don't really know what I expected when I entered the bathing room, but just like the rest of the mansion, its volumes speak of traditional. The only thing that has followed technology in this room is the washing machine (right next by the door), and probably that little device near the hot tub to keep the water warm.

The rest is just traditional. An average steep wooden tub, a faucet on the corner of the room with a wooden bucket right below it, and another bucket with some soaps in it, for the tub probably. Deidara must have found those while looking for cleaning stuff.

I better start asking Hinata how to put kimono's properly soon, if Itachi is anything like this house, I better learn traditional stuff. I'm so not looking forward to it, maybe I should just adapt Shikamaru's drag attitude, and to hell with traditions. But I suppose I'll make the effort anyways.

I guess I have to prepare a bath first before I could dig in. Deidara must have had enough of cleaning this bathing room that he only clean it and not prepare it for someone's convenience.

How inconsiderate of him. I guess after all the chemicals his hands have to endure, what did I expect?

Wow, this purple lavender bathing salt smells good. Yoshi, I'll just use this, if the rest of them can't handle it, it's not my problem. Come to think of it, mother is the one that usually prepared the bath tub in my house before, and her first choice of bathing salts had always been lavender.

After the tub was filled with steaming water I put some of the lavender scented salts in, and the water turn purple. Now the only thing left is to wash my body first then I could spend some good time soaking for a bit. This tired body of mine deserve it after all. If I can't go to my home and get my well deserve soak, I'll try to get it here, no matter what.

"You looked refresh and revive pinky. Did the hot water do you any good? Or is wearing some Uchiha clothing did?" Shark face immediately asked when he spotted me on the hallway. I was about to head to the kitchen to get me a glass of well deserve water, after my steamy soak, my throat was yelling for something cold.

"Shut up, shark face, I'm not in the mood to speak to you."

"Aw, still angry for little old me not letting you go home, aren't you?"

"What is it to you anyways? And to answer your question, yes the hot water did me some good. As for the Uchiha clothes, I followed your advice. It's Itachi's," I told the shark man with my nerves going on haywire, "at least I think it's his anyway," I added timidly, since I wasn't sure myself.

"Is that so? Well, I guess I'll just have to wake extra early and see Itachi's reaction. Goodnight pinky, I'm sure your exhausted. So why don't you call it a night or morning already, if that kuso clock is even working right."

"Fine, goodnight shark face," I finally left him alone and began my trip to the farthest room in the main household. Itachi's room, assuming it is his of course, but after seeing those pictures and this clothes that I'm wearing, there's almost no doubt it is his.

At least he sleeps on a bed and not a futon. As comfortable they are, I'd rather just sleep on a normal bed. These sheets are not half bad either they're actually quite warm, for something that hasn't been wash for so long. I guess it's laundry time tomorrow too.

I'm so not liking this cleaning situation. Deidara better finds a wife soon, because I'm not doing this all by myself. But he doesn't look like the type that would actually settle anytime soon.

Well at least he helps me a bit. I guess that's better than nothing. Besides it was only Kisame that didn't do anything anyways, tomorrow will be different, Kisame you better be prepared for laundry. If that face and skin tone is any indication of a shark blood line in you, you better be good at water jutsu.

Maybe a combination of his jutsu and Naruto's rasengan would speed the laundry's a bit.

I'm too tired to think about what to clean for tomorrow, plus this bed is quite cozy and comfortable…that I…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………

* * *

**Minna he,**

**I'm terribly sorry if this is a bit late. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate all the feedback. And just to put all of us into relief there won't be anymore Deidara POV's unless they are absolutely necessary for the plots purposes, and I'll try to look out for overdoing the annoying grunts he tends to make. With that said I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also, since it was mention, is anyone interest in being the beta of this story (or any Itasaku story I have in mind of making after I completed this one, hopefully)? Feel free to send me an email, which can be found in my profile, to discuss terms and whatnots. This would be my first beta search, so I'm not really clear with what a beta actually does. **

**AoiTsubasa(yori)**


	10. Sakura's Waking Disaster

優しい両手十

_Sakura wake up_

No let me have more sleep.

_It's morning._

Hmm…who cares if its morning? Let me sleep some more, okaasan.

_Get up._

Why should I?

_Your teammates are on their way. Okiro!_

Huh? Teammates. What the heck are you talking about? Naruto?

…

Fine! I give up. I'm waking already. I don't think I could sleep anymore if I wanted to anyhow.

Ooh! Nothing beats a good stretch when a person wakes up. Now it's time to view Mr. Sunshine.

Okay…maybe it's a mistake to open my eyes now. Here I thought I was dreaming. But my worse nightmare is here to greet me straight in the face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Ow, my back hurts, must have back into the wall too much. Geez Sakura, you should know better than to act like a scary cat just because a handsome Uchiha decides to wake you up this morning.

Look, now he's staring at me like I did something wrong already (duh Sakura, you just yelled at his face). Or maybe it's my creative imagination, with him and all, I don't really think I'm far off, but something tells me he's about to scold me.

Wait. Why is it that I know that?

I'm reading into his action too much. I really should stop doing that.

"Hn, you should work more with your awareness skills and sensing chakra."

The nerve, my sensing skill and awareness skill is totally fine, huff! Not like I could throw the words at his face, but at least I could scowl all I want. I don't think he would notice anyway.

I made no reply to his comment, or for the latter insult. It sure didn't sound like one, but it might as well be one, grr…

"Hn. You should get dress, Naruto-kun and your teammates are approaching." He said apathetically like he didn't care otherwise if they're here or not, but then why should he. I don't even know why he bothers to wake me up.

Oh, right, I remember, Kisame's wonderful idea of cracking the great Itachi.

Sorry fish head, it didn't work. As you can see nothing fazes Uchiha Itachi, not even a kunoichi dress in his clothes that are much too big for that said kunoichi fazes Itachi. Heck I'm his fiancé here, and nope, did not work. Good luck with your next operation fish brain.

So back to the apathetic message and my lack of response, since I obviously still feel insulted for my lack in sensing chakra and awareness, as he blatantly put it earlier.

"Unless of course you want them to see you at your current state, be my guest," he continued. Hold on, is that an amuse glint in his eyes? Why would he be amused? As far as I know there's nothing to be amuse about wearing his clothes and just wakening up so suddenly. Unless…

With the possibility that I could have a droll in my mouth, I wipe it unconsciously. Unaware that Itachi had approach where I was. And to my dismay I haven't left the corner at all. I still sat there, my back tightly pressed to the wall.

My face must be beat red at the moment. Why oh why am I so nervous and angry that I didn't notice that I'm acting like a cornered mouse.

Oh great. I must be too shock out of my mind to land myself in such a position without even noticing it.

It's a good thing I slept fully clothed, regardless if it's all his clothes. Which I assume it is, but who the heck am I kidding anyway, it is his room. The room screamed Itachi everywhere. Organized drawers, organize boxes, organize weapons, organized everything. Yup, it is his room.

Huh!? When did he get this close?

Kuso! I should really stop letting my mind fly all over the place.

Sakura this is a good time to stop daydreaming. Hello! Moshi moshi! This is Itachi we're taking about, there is no way that he would corner you in his own bed. Nope, flat chance.

"What are you doing?" kuso did I say that one out loud? I must have had.

"…" no answer, I should have seen that coming, Sakura no baka.

"Ano…" god this is so uncomfortable, can't you just answer my bloody question.

Hey Inner if you still happen to be there, now would be a good time to do your out of spur comments! Preparedly in Itachi's face too!

Who the heck am I kidding? That Inner self of mines only shows herself when she's not needed. But how do I get myself out of this situation.

I feel like a trapped mouse. No, not that it's like that anymore, it's for real, I am trap.

He is too close for my comfort. Tasukete. Somebody help me!

"You are frightened." He stated, I was about to deny it but when I opened my eyes and catch his eyes directly looking at mines, I froze. I didn't know how to respond, and even if I do deny it, what good will it do? He knows the truth.

Silence. Why is it that it is always silence that I have for this man? Did he really scare me that much?

Come to think of it, he's not that scary, once I get over his cocoon of quietness, and also the shock of whenever he finally does talk (quite rarely too).

And now that I know that he's not that scary, why is it that I'm hesitant? Why am I so hesitant that he's too close to me? Am I that embarrassed?

Ino-chan always tells me that she likes men that take the initiative, but among other things she likes being the boss out of the two. I would never understand her preference in a man, but is this what she meant by initiative, being cornered at the most embarrassing moments in time?

How exactly will she becomes the boss out of the two in these kinds of situations?

'**By throwing herself at the man and making the first move, duh'**

Great, and just when I think that you're gone, you're back…

…

Moshi moshi.

And just like that you disappear, not even a comment on how to get myself out of this situation, thanks a lot Inner. I swear I could hear 'you're welcome' too. Or maybe I'm just that paranoid.

I really wish that I am a part of the wall, so that it could swallow me whole, and take me away from this situation.

"Hn." He grabbed my hands and placed an elegant looking comb in it. I just stared like a dummy that didn't know what's going on. But the comb was absolutely gorgeous. It had Sakura petals design on it.

"For me?" I asked looking at his crimson orbs. I didn't even notice he had sharingan on at all, except for this moment. Why does he have the need to have it on at all times is a mystery that I won't ever know, and I don't think anyone would either. But I'll make sure I asked him in the near future why he keeps them on. For all I know, it's bad for his eyes, since Kakashi-sensei pointed them out ages ago. And what Kakashi-sensei usually says is to be taken to a high esteem. He has, after all, the sharingan as well, albeit not naturally, but it's better to speak from experience, right? Though I'm not sure it is wise to speak of sharingan's only weakness so open, even if it was just Naruto, Chiyo-baasan, and me there to hear it. Excluding Itachi since apparently, he was a clone jutsu.

He didn't reply or answer my question but he was about to get of the bed and far away from me when the shoji screen doors burst open revealing a cheerful blond, smiling happily.

"SAKURA-CHAN, it's time to wake up un," the long haired blond greeted, but I think he misunderstood the position that Itachi and I'm in for intimacy, since he shut the screen door once, and then open it again for clarification.

I just stared at his confusion with my own, after his third attempt to open then shut the door made of wood and paper, Itachi was long gone besides me and stop Deidara's attempt at even closing the door again, and made his own exit.

"Ano sa, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry I interrupted. I should have known that you two would want a start at building the Uchiha clan that soon un. Heck fish-chan should have mentioned that Itachi went to wake you up; and that…"

"It's alright Deidara-kun, besides it's not what it looks like," I smiled. Honestly he reminds me a lot of Naruto, but unlike Naruto, he has this aura that speaks volumes of mess-with-me-and-I'll-trash-you-good. Though Naruto is just as capable as him in beating the crap out of anyone, Naruto is probably less violent in his everyday life than Deidara-kun.

"Oh, so it wasn't like that. Phew…but it never strike me that you are a wedding first type of woman, Sakura-chan, un" he replied smirking.

I didn't reply, and even before I could Deidara-kun already made a turn to leave me alone.

"By the way, Sakura-chan, Itachi's clothes looks good on you, un" before I could even manage to blush, Deidara-kun was long gone.

Funny that you would mention that Deidara-kun, but it's true, I am that sort of woman, the type of woman that would marry first before doing anything serious. I manage to wait for Sasuke-kun for so long, so what difference does a few more years make. Except I'm not really waiting for Sasuke-kun at all, somewhere deep inside of me, I already gave up waiting for him a long time ago, I just didn't felt compel to start seeing people and throw myself at each relationship I could get a hold on.

Phew, that was a total weird way of waking up, but I feel better now. My heart is finally slowing down its rate a bit compared to earlier. I don't think I'd like to wake up the same way, ever, again. But I probably should get used to it.

It's not that bad. I mean at least he's good looking right?

How vain can I get?

Kuso. I should really get dress. Itachi-san mentioned that Naruto and my friends are coming.

"SAKURAAAA-CHAAAAAAAN." The unmistaken sound of Naruto's yell was probably enough to wake the Uchiha's dead, that idiot, he can't be quiet even if his life depended on it.

I suppose I better beat Deidara-kun or Kisame from opening the door and giving them their casual greeting, if they have one, that is.

"Fox-grinning loud mouth," Kisame beat me at opening the door, he looked extremely annoyed. So I decided to just look at how everything would proceed just behind Kisame instead.

"Oi, its fish skin, is Sakura here yet? I went to her apartment and she wasn't there" Naruto replied smiling at Kisame.

Kisame grunted then replied, "she's here, but I'd have to ask Itachi if she's awake or not." Naruto looked at Kisame dumbfounded, probably asking himself why Kisame has to ask Itachi, but before Naruto gets any ideas, and goes kyuubi mode and try to beat Kisame's grin to a pulp, I decided to interrupt.

"Naruto, there you are, I'd really appreciate your help, since this shark is too lazy to lift a finger that doesn't include sake." I smiled at him. I left Itachi's gift in his room since I didn't want it to get dirty while cleaning this hell hole. I made sure that I fix my hair before running out, I just have to live the embarrassment of wearing Itachi's clothes for now.

"Sakura-chan, there you are, Hinata would come by to help later, since she said she'd make our lunch for all of us." Naruto said smiling happily, his mouth is probably drooling for Hinata's homemade meal.

"Let's get started cleaning Naruto."

"O leave it to me ttebayo, we'll clean Uchiha compound together."

* * *

**Minna-san he**

**It's been such a long, LONG, time. I really apologize for all the waiting, there's a good reason for that, but I might as well just leave the excuses to rot in the cabinet and just start updating like the old times. I'm not planning on abandoning this story yet, even though I haven't updated for four months already due to excuses that I just said I will save for myself. **

**This chapter is not beta, and to those that offered to be a beta, I hope the offer still stands, since I have some serious apology making to do to the one that I have already asked to beta for me. I feel really horrible for all the waiting, even though there was absolutely nothing I could have done to update this story for the past four months. I might update like crazy for the next two weeks, but that's just because I already have the next seven chapters done already beforehand four months ago, and the update speed might slow down afterwards due to some plot checking that I need to do, to make sure I followed my original plans.**

**I appreciate all the feedback from everyone too, even though I wasn't updating the story for months, some of you still reviewed, even though I wasn't aware of it until yesterday. Thank you so much. **

**AoiTsubasa yori**

* * *

**Review Replies**

**I don't usually do this, but I feel I owe everyone that did review an apology so I'll do it.**

**Sw33t.stuff.sakura: Yes, it's true that there's too little ItaSaku so far, but that will change after a few chapters or so. Thanks for reviewing, it made me really happy.**

**Mesoke: I'm glad that you're enjoying my story, and I hope that I haven't stretch your patients too much because it's going to take a while to get the whole story done at the rate I'm going.**

**Hakumay: Don't worry about ranting, I rant a lot too, and 'believe it' really does strike my nerves whenever I hear it from the TV. **

**Goatis: **

**Wow, I never thought there will be someone that would beat the length of the usual review I give around! I'm really happy for the long review and I wanted you to know that your questions are all appreciated and I will answer some of them for you too while I'm at it, I'm sure everyone would like to know the same thing anyway. **

**Sasuke will make an appearance somewhere down the road, he'll be mention in a few chapters but otherwise he won't make an appearance until much later. As for showing up with a team or so, I haven't really decided yet, since I haven't develop Orochimaru's role in this story yet.**

**As for why I didn't include a marriage in Deidara's and Kisame's oath scroll, well, it's not that I haven't thought about it, it's just that I need the focus to stay with Sakura and Itachi even though I make chapters that's in the POV of Deidara and Kisame. Though you did have a valid point about Deidara, I rather just want him to develop his love interest on his own, which it just might. Maybe. I like your idea about Deidara and Yamanaka Ino, since I haven't consider pairing him up with someone else, I will consider it.**

**As for more alone time for Itasaku, don't worry they'll get it. **

**Thank you for your wonderful suggestion, I really appreciate it.**

**Narutogirl777: I'll try to update sooner, but I can't make any promises that it'll always be soon.**

**Evilmuffin: I'm praying to all the deity in the world that your not bald yet, I don't want to have a reviewer's condition in my conscience. It's been two months since you reviewed, how many hair can you pull out in a day O.o. Anyways I'll try not making you wait for two months from now on, since I can't promise that I'm going to update every week, I'll just promise not to make you wait THAT long again.**

**Maddie: I'm sorry about all the tenses mixing up, my teacher had mention that it will be a problem if I choose to write it in first POV's instead of third, which I'm so use to do. This is the first time I've ever done this style and I wasn't really being careful enough. **

**Jes148: I'm glad you like my creativity.**

**A.Fang: Sakura will remember eventually, but she might not remember it on her own. It's a bit confusing now, but it will be clear later on. And you now know the answer to your second question from this chap.**

* * *

**I know I haven't gotten everyone from chapter 9 I might do it on the next, next, chapter again. Well on to the next chapter which is already uploaded. I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving Day yesterday.**


	11. Kisame's sake aftermaths

優しい両手十一

The Aftermath of Sake

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Bloody blasted great mist ears, I should have prompted to using an earplug.

"Itachi, next time you'll have a go with your woman, make sure to remind me to plug my ears," I mumbled, the sake that I've drunk already working its aftermath.

Finding the storage of the Uchiha's was quite easy, and I've drunk enough for ten people, and the aftermath is just as worse. To make matters worse, pinky, just have to yell so early in the morning.

Sigh.

"If you're thinking its morning, fish-chan, guess again un." Deidara just have to ruin my fantasy of waking early in the morning, not that he has any need to drown sake like I do. Che.

"Don't be grumpy fish-chan; I'm sure everything will be alright-

"Right. Do you mind leaving me alone Deidara? Why don't you bother Itachi, who knows how far he'd gotten with pinky already; I don't know about you, but pinky wearing Itachi's clothes could be a possible turn on."

"Wipe that grin un. I don't think Sakura-chan changing her wardrobe to Itachi's clothes would affect Itachi at all. Nothing fazes Itachi, at least he looks like nothing fazes him un."

"If you keep nodding like a broken kodama, I'll hit you hard enough that you'll regret doing it. Who knows maybe the great Itachi has a weak spot for pinky"

"Un." Deidara stopped nodding finally and looked at me seriously. Never mess with Kisame in the morning, not with a humungous hang over.

"So how did it go with the Hokage?" I asked him, I had a vague idea what the conversation consisted of, but it never hurts to know how much a comrade knows. That and Itachi wouldn't care much to informed me anything that's going on. He doesn't waste energy on words and explanations.

"The usual briefing, but it looks like we have to take things seriously, and stay lay low for a long time, un."

"Not like there's anything we could do about it." I snorted at the idea of hiding like cornered mouse, but at least we still get to keep the usual kind of missions we do.

"…" Judging by Deidara's lack of respond he's not looking forward for it himself.

"Deidara, don't you find it odd that we're suddenly Konoha ninja's now, and no longer rouge ninja's."

"Don't really see what's wrong with it. It's not like Akatsuki members are just going to rise from the dead one by one, un."

"Ah, but leader is still out there, wherever he is, he's not going to like that we three betrayed Akatsuki."

"Either way it's a lose lose situation un. Konoha save our hides, so we owe them a debt of loyalty."

"Itachi seem to have this in mind, does it not bother you, Deidara?"

"If you're testing if I'll remain loyal to this three man team we're suddenly put into Kisame, there's no need. I'm in this too, all the way, so there's no need to see if I have doubts with Itachi's decision un. Though it will be hard to try and blend in Konohagakure, we'll just have to make do, un." He smiled cheerfully.

Only Deidara could smile in times of dire situation. Not that I don't do it myself, but I enjoy a thrill in a fight, and that Gai freak, is one thrill I could drill anytime with Sadahame.

It doesn't faze me that Deidara figured out that I was pretending to have a doubt with Itachi's decision, to fish out if Deidara has one. For a blond he's not that stupid. Heck the only stupid enough in Akatsuki is that twit, Tobi. Deidara would agree with me whole heartedly too.

* * *

"So Kisame, is leaving Sakura-chan in Itachi's mercy, a good idea?" He look worried, I couldn't help but flash a grinned.

"If you're that worried Mommy Dei Dei, then why not check on them yourself?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, fish-chan, who bleed to death and made me mom of this dust infested blast of a house, un."

"What, you don't like your new title Deidara? I thought it suited you nicely."

"Stop grinning, marinade shark face, I'm sure having you for supper would sound quite a cuisine, with my explosive clay as cream un."

"Now wouldn't you love that, Mommy Dei Dei, you're planning supper already, as long as you include a jar of sake, I have no objection with tonight's dinner."

"Shark-face, are you draft, you-are-the-dinner, or what will be left of it, after my clay have feasted on your contaminated skin first, un."

"Are you two done bickering like an old married couple?"

"Sakura-chan, Ohayou, un" Deidara quickly change the topic when pinky decided to just enter the scene, and remind us that we were bickering. Just what I needed. Deidara looked a bit uncomfortable with Sakura presence; he probably saw Itachi and Sakura together this morning. It's a shame I didn't get to see some actions, but if that scream is any indication that anything happen, I bet I didn't miss much.

"Pinky," I greeted and fall back, I wanted to tell her to stop worrying about Deidara and me bickering, because we're not getting married, she is. I doubt she'll have that many arguments with Itachi; he's just not the type to take any crap from anyone. But still, she is still marrying the extremely vague man of our little group.

"Nice outfit," I grunted, she was wearing Uchiha clothes; Itachi's most likely. But only Itachi could answer that question.

"Where's Itachi-san Sakura-chan?"

"He…well…I really have no clue where he went." She answered glaring at Deidara. Deidara looked at the floor, probably wishing for the floor to swallow him whole, HA hah.

"Shouldn't you be keeping tabs on him, pinky, you never know, he might be cheating on you." I taunted, I know for size that Itachi is no womanizer, despite his looks he was never interested in any woman; with the exception of rare cases, but otherwise the man keeps to himself all the time.

That's probably one of the reasons why we work so well as partners, since women hardly enters the scene. Not that they would like to hang around with me around, and Itachi would only grunt and ignore they're existence anyways.

Pinky was blushing madly. Madly was probably an understatement though, her face was glowing red, embarrassment maybe, or it could be jealousy, but I already ruled that one out, seeing as she doesn't have any intimate feelings for Itachi at all.

She didn't retorted or anything, all she did was walk away.

"Look what you did, Kisame, you struck a nerve, un."

Struck a nerve huh, she's so easy to tease, and her buttons aren't exactly well hidden either.

* * *

"SAKURAAAA-CHAAAAAAAN." The loud voice of the kyuubi vessel rung in our ears, does that fox brat know not to yell so much in the morning.

"Naruto-kun's voice is as annoying as that insufferable Tobi, un." Deidara grunted, and made his way to get the door, mumbling about Tobi this and Tobi that. Deidara, you never did like Tobi that much. It's not like we know if that fool made it out alive or not. Which is most likely not, that baka, he can't even handle a pot of boiling hot water even if Leader barked at him to do it.

"Deidara, I got this one, I got a bone to pick with the kyuubi." I told him, Deidara gave an amuse glint in his eye, he probably caught my maniacal grinned. Here I go kyuubi.

"Don't you mean you got a flesh to bite, Kisame, un." I shrugged at him, and hurried my bottom to the door and greet Mr. Bubbly Sunshine.

I opened the door. There stood the kyuubi boy, in all his glory with the same outfit of black and orange.

I felt Pinky's chakra rushing madly to get the door. Probably trying to avoid a conflict with kyuubi boy and us ex-akatsuki members.

Not that it matters much Pinky-chan, besides the one they want to pick a fight with, is not even around. Itachi must be taking care of business like always.

"Fox-grinning loud mouth," I greeted the kyuubi boy.

"Oi, its fish skin, is Sakura here yet? I went to her apartment and she wasn't there," great, now what, of course she's here, this is her home now, kyuubi. But he sure gave me an idea of pissing him off back. BWA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH.

"She's here, but I'd have to ask Itachi if she's awake or not," take that kyuubi.

Or not. Who knew that the kyuubi boy is this dense?

He looked like he was thinking what I meant by it; but before he could even draw any conclusions Pinky decided to ruin it.

And I left her sight before she could start glaring daggers at me, their not enough to make me flinch, but I don't think I could take a screaming feast at the moment. Retreat.

* * *

"I guess we have a lot of things to work on with Sakura-chan, un. We can't have her running wild like the kyuubi host, who strikes first, talk later, especially when irritated un."

"Work?" I asked Deidara, I already know that Itachi wanted to protect pinky from something, I already gathered that it was connected with those guys that gang up on us and took us out. Granted that they didn't really defeat me, or Itachi, but we sure as hell were outnumbered.

"Un, work. Itachi-san wants Sakura in safe hands, and who else to guard her, but the ones that those crazy cheating little organization, thinks didn't live to see the next day un. Besides, we're going to be working on assassination assignments, Konoha won't see our shadows at all, only that people know we're here, but that's about to change too, the less they hear from our group the more they'll think that the hokage was just making things up to scare Konoha's enemies un."

"Where does marriage life fit in to this entire schedule?" I just had to ask the most ridiculous question there is.

"It practically doesn't, at least not until all threats have lay low, un. At any rate, it's Itachi's life not ours. And since the village has to see us less, as much as possible, we don't get to have romance in our miserable lives fish-face, un." He looked a bit disappointed, then again I was too.

Right, and the moon had decided to collide with the sun, literally, Deidara may not have any trouble attracting girls, but I sure heck do. If it wasn't for this stupid shark face and blue skin, I'd probably attract girls like no tomorrow, chikkuso.

I felt a hand patting my shoulders. Deidara must have felt a bit of sympathy. "Guess we're going to be single for a long time, un."

You can say that again. "At least we get to torture pinky."

"Un, Sakura-chan is loads of fun to tease, but I won't try to get at her bad side Kisame, she did manage to defeat Sasori-danna."

"With the help of an old hag." I added.

"Right. But it doesn't change that she has the potential to grow stronger. She is the apprentice of the hokage un."

"What happens to her tutelage with the Hokage?"

"All will stop, the Hokage said that Sakura is on her own now, and it will be much better if she gets less publicity un."

True. The less the land hears about Pinky's healing abilities the better.

"So now it's up to us to make a shinobi out of Sakura-chan, we'll have to teach her to be just like us, the faster we do that, the better, but we don't exactly have all the time in the world to train her either, she has to be anbu worthy at least by the end of three months, un."

"Great, we have tons of work to do then. Has Itachi talk about the arrangement of what each of us will teach?" Deidara shook his head sideways, che, Itachi didn't even bother to talk about who will teach what. How typical.

"But base on what we're good at, don't you think it's self explanatory already, fish-chan, un?" He grinned.

Right. I train her in taijutsu and sword arts. Deidara in ninjutsu. Itachi would hone the rest.

I grinned back.

"Oh PINKY-CHAN!"

"What!" Sakura appeared when I yelled her name. She sound grouchy, must have been the aftermath of being wake up by Itachi, sleeping late, cleaning loads of stuff, and not having her own clothes to wear.

"Tomorrow you wake up at dawn," I give her one of my maniacal grins and snicker to myself.

"Why? If you haven't notice, we're not done cleaning here, which reminds me, buckets Kisame, and scrub the dojo's floor." She handed me the bucket and a cloth. Great. You'll pay for that, pinky.

She left afterwards, she must have been busy cleaning that she didn't notice that Deidara and I haven't been doing anything for the past hour or so. She didn't even bother why I ask her to wake up at dawn.

The repercussions of drinking too much sake hasn't completely left my systems yet, but I suppose a match at this moment isn't really a bad idea.

"Pinky chan, forget waking up at dawn, I'll just make sure you don't wake up tomorrow at all," I mumbled to myself.

And when you speak the name of the she-devil, she just has to appear.

"Kisame, move, get to work." She glared at me angrily. She sure holds grudges.

"Tell you what pinky, you, me, spar, right now."

"Wipe that stupid grin, and no, we don't have time to spar, if you haven't notice we still have a whole compound to clean, plus a few rooms here too, not to mention-

"I get it already"

"If you do, then quit mentioning sparring, since we have no time for it."

"Oh but you will."

"Will not."

"I'll make you a deal pinky, if you manage to launch one good punch at me; I'll clean the rest of this dust forsaken house, and will help your friends clean the rest of the compound."

She appeared to be thinking of the deal. She would have to be a fool to refuse it.

"What's in it for you, Kisame?" She asks, I guess she is clever at least.

"A good spar, that's all," besides I have to do it in the following days anyways, why don't we start early pinky.

"Oh sure, and you'll really clean the rest of the compound by yourself," she snorted. I suppose she doesn't believe me.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, he would do it, as witness to what he said, I'll make sure he does," Deidara had this stupid grinned on his face, I really want to wipe it off with a good beating but I still have a pinky pest to have a spar with. Revenge is sweet, only when it comes from your own hands. HAHAHAHAHAHAH.

"Fine, let's take this outside," Sakura finally agreed, thank whoever gives a damn that she agreed. Though Itachi would correct her about accepting challenges soon enough. Itachi's problem, not mines.

* * *

When we got in the clearing, Pinky put her black gloves on, and took on a fighting stands. Her short pink hair blowing against the wind, that large Uchiha shirt was too big for her, it looks like a dress not a shirt in her figure, that wide turtle collar was folded down so it doesn't cover her whole face.

'Well at least the pants fit, Kisame' damn consciousness for even thinking that. Does it even fit her? I wonder.

"Oi, Shark-chan, are you done checking what you made me wear yesterday? I want to pound your face so hard that you'll wish you didn't come out of the seas, Sharky." Now that is rich, at least she could insult someone, I totally want her to insult beaver face, that slimy earth user; he knock me a couple of good punches enough to let me see the next day. I'll get him back. No way in hell I'll let that slimy beaver and his organization catch a strand of Pinky's pink bright hair.

"Ready when you are, Pinky"

The girl is no pushover, but she can throw a decent punch, too bad she can't land one on my person. At least she's not hopeless, lacking in experience maybe, but ex-Akatsuki will fix that for her.

So far I've been fair to her, letting her punch and I would either dodge or block, I think it's high time I show Pinky that she can't rely on taijutsu alone or chakra punch, they hurt like hell though, but still, relying too much in the same technique is too predictable.

Maybe I'm being too lenient, but it's time to add jutsu in training. I jumped back a bit, giving some distance between pinky and myself, and ready my self to do some simple hand signals for a simple water jutsu.

"Kisame," Itachi's cold voice stopped me from finishing the jutsu, he was behind me, I didn't feel him even getting there, must be from all the excitement of showing off to Pinky-chan.

And before I could even react, I was flying away, my left cheek hurts like hell. Her chakra punch sure knows where to hit a spot, now the girls won't come near me ever. I need to grab a steak; my cheek is going to swell for a few days.

"You okay, Kisame?" Deidara asked, he come to my side, and was still starring at Sakura in awe.

"What do you think Deidara?" I grinned and wipe the blood seeping off my lips.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry Kisame is alright, un." He nodded after he yelled at Sakura who was busy glaring at Itachi. Probably angry that he stopped me midway from performing a jutsu.

And just how he suddenly appeared behind me, he was now behind Sakura, Sakura must have felt his chakra, since she block Itachi's arm from attacking her with the same arm Itachi was aiming for.

"Still think that my awareness sucks," she spat fumingly. Deidara had the same look as I have, confusion, whatever happen this morning, probably includes Itachi insulting pinky's skills.

"Hn." Itachi replied. Deidara must be thinking how cryptically Itachi's retort was, not that I blame him. I don't get what he's saying half the time I'm around him.

"Do all Uchiha's lack vocabulary to respond properly?" Yep, Pinky's mad. Fuming magma rate mad. Whatever Itachi said to her this morning and what happen earlier must be adding more fuel to her anger. Not a good sign and she's not even laid with Itachi's child yet.

If this is her rage, I don't want to get caught in messy hormones attack.

"There's no reason to reply," Itachi respond, "however, you shouldn't loose control of your emotions, raged would only cause you your life."

Before we could even blink, Itachi had Sakura pin on a tree with just his body. "You can't afford to even let your guard down when there is an enemy on sight; or even to carelessly doubt the enemy won't do anything just because you block the first assault."

Pinky-chan went from angry to shock, but nonetheless, she seemed to be listening to Itachi intently, the only indication that she had been listening is her small nod, after Itachi spoke.

Itachi withdraw and went back in the Uchiha house, leaving me and Deidara to look after Pinky.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright, un?" Deidara asked looking concerned.

"I…I…" She started she couldn't find the right words to come out of her mouth.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan, Itachi, was just teaching you a lesson that's all un." Deidara was about to put a hand at her shoulders to comfort her, when all hell broke loose.

We no longer have the brave and fury Pinky chan, instead we have a little girl who's lost and needed guidance, and more importantly answers.

"I better help Naruto and the others," Pinky iggy Deidara, now that is funny, except she didn't meant it that way, but brushing that aside, who knows what's running in her head, or Itachi's.

A situation where I can't grin or just drank sake and have a normal hangover.

If this is going to be an everyday occurrence, I better learn some medical jutsu to cure hangovers.


End file.
